OPEN EYES
by starlightnorain
Summary: Sigo en pie en lo mismo, a veces es necesario un golpe con un ladrillo para darte cuenta de como las cosas se mueven a tu alrededor, solo que hay personas tan densas para ello, que en vez de uno necesitan dos. ¿Cuanto tardaran en comprender?
1. Sorpresas

**Parece, que después de todo, termine escribiendo algo como esto TT, lo que me recuerda un antiguo dicho que dice, "no digas: de esa agua no he de beber"…, ¬¬, oh rayos, no se, el comerme mis propias palabras es algo raro, lo segundo raro es que he aceptado publicarlo gracias al apoyo incondicional y cariñoso de mi amiga DC ¬¬u (si como la muy buena volvió a amenazarme con golpearme). En fin ahí esta, este es otro One shot, espero que les guste…**

**OPEN EYES**

por

**Starlightnorain**

Después de la colonia en el año…. ¿eso importa?, realmente no le importaba, valía un carajo, un cacahuate, un comino o como quiera que sea, lo único que le importaba, es que, al fin podía decir que había conocido la felicidad.

Llevaban ya tres años de Paz, después de desgarradoras batallas, mil heridas, bombas explosiones, entre otras cosas, habían logrado construir todas las personas en conjunto una paz que tal vez ahora si podría llamarse verdadera. Relena había hecho un buen trabajo, y tubo mucha razón aquella vez, en que había dicho que la paz, no se conseguía con distinguidos discursos, si no con el deseo de todos por ella. Ese fue el principio, después de un rato, y con algo de renuencia había sido metido casi a rastras por los otros pilotos a la PREVENTER. Duo y Quatre sobre todo, lo único que supo aquella vez, es que estaba en su casa, que su trabajo le había costado para que fuese suya. En fin estaba en su casa cuando recibió la sorpresiva visita, de ambos ex-compañeros de combate, lo primero que le dijo uno de ellos fue un "quita esa cara de palo", empezó a rebatir el asunto, lo segundo que supo fue que estaba en las instalaciones de la PREVENTER, aceptando el empleo.

Si le hubiesen hecho eso durante la guerra, estaba seguro que le hubiese metido una bala entre ceja y ceja a cualquiera. Y ahora, ahí estaba trabajando junto a sus otros compañeros, tal vez esa paz, la insistencia de Relena, entre otras cosas, le habían hecho aprender a apreciar aquella amistad, a conocer, a permitirse sentir.

Heero Yuy, ex-soldado ahora estaba disfrutando de aquella paz, y no pienses que no es posible, es tan humano como todos los demás, en varias ocasiones, pude ver que en sus venas corre sangre al igual que cualquiera de nosotros, en conclusión, un chico casi tan normal como cualquier otro, a excepción claro con la habilidad d doblar metal con las manos una agilidad envidiable, y gran cantidad de conocimientos. Pero estas habilidades no las tenía por la divina providencia, toda su vida fue entrenado para ello, y como dijera el doctor G, "Heero tiene la gran capacidad de sentir como cualquier otra persona", que las personas que le entrenaban no lo considerasen necesario, y como se lo habían hecho saber, era otra cosa.

En fin el pasado, es pasado, importa el ahora, y ahora estaba dispuesto a degustar el delicioso platillo frente a él,

- **Gracias** – dijo a su anfitriona.

- **De nada** – le sonrío forma angelical – **para mi es un placer.**

- **Pero no tenías por que molestarte...**- empezó a decir él

- **¿Y quien dijo que me molesta?, jamás vayas a pensar eso.**

Heero relajo un poco su expresión, a pesar de todo aquella pétrea cara insistía en permanecer intacta en varias ocasiones, pero esa relajación no había pasado desapercibida por la anfitriona, lo cual le hizo sonreír más.

- **Tengo que regresar** – dice levantándose y dirigiéndose poco apoco a la salida -

- **Heero** – le llamo suavemente, y el volteo. Relena se acerco a el con suaves pasos, y con algo de timidez y de forma fugaz le da un beso… en la mejilla –

- **Que te vaya bien** – le dice con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado –

- **Gracias…**- y sin más preámbulos se va. Era algo satisfactorio el saberte querido, negarlo sería tonto, poco a poco se habían permitido mas acercamiento, así que pensó que tal vez comenzaba a tener el parte de un todo, para iniciar lo que sería una vida normal. Tal vez aquello pronto estaría completo con el pasar del tiempo, no era un experto en eso, pero, sabía que algo más hacia falta…

Al llegar al trabajo, se dirige a la oficina de Sally Po, quien ocupaba uno de los altos rangos en PREVENTER, junto a lady Une-

- **Que bueno que llegas** – se voltea para tomar algo de su escritorio y se lo tiende a Heero – **es el informe que acaba de mandar Maxwell de la colonia L4** **adjúntalo a los demás, y ya sabes que hacer ¿verdad? – **le dice con una mueca mal disimulada.

- **Estará listo en media hora** – solo contesto eso, y haciendo un formal saludo al estilo militar, se retira a su propia oficina. Así como Relena era embajadora de Paz, y todo el rollo ese, alguien tenía ir a chequear la seguridad en cada colonia, el buen funcionamiento de cada instalación de cada colonia y demás, así que, si bien necesitaban a alguien que supiese de seguridad, que pudiese dar una rigurosa inspección, tenía que ser bueno relacionándose, para que por pequeñeces no tuviesen ningún tipo de fricción, y tuvieron dos elegidos para ello, Duo Maxwell y Quatre Raverva Winner, el problema aquí es que los dos eran bastante capaces, finalmente eligieron a Duo, no por ser mejor que Quatre, no, si bien este había aceptado ayudar en la PREVENTER, era por lapsos de tiempo, ya que junto son sus hermanas, se encargaba de el negocio familiar, mismo que había hecho crecer y extendido a las otras colonias, dado a lo bien que habían demostrado hacerlo, tenían en casi todas las colonias satélites de recursos, con los que estas se abastecían y obviamente, requerían atención.

Y si, por pura casualidad , te preguntas por que Wu Fei o Trowa , no estuvieron dentro de esta selección, regrésate y lee bien, necesitaban una buena inspección con buena **comunicación,** a Wu Fei por ejemplo, su chauvinismo le restaba las otras cualidades que tenía, y se iba a topar con algunas mujeres encargadas en los sectores a los que se iba a hacer la inspección, sin ir mas lejos Une y Sally son ejemplo de ello, así como conocedoras del hermoso carácter del chico, así que si la idea de mandarlo paso por sus cabezas, esta fue desechada al instante. Lo último que se querían era una disputa con una colonia por machismo. Trowa por otro lado era más calmado, serio y relajado, intelectual si, pero a veces con un mutismo impresionante, que a veces era solo traspasado por Quatre, aunque eso es hablar de harina de otro costal, el chiste es que el joven no llenaba los requisitos de "comunicativo" precisamente, así que entre tache y tache…

Mientras tanto Quatre estaba por terminar sus asuntos en el espacio, al mirar por la ventanilla de aquel transporte, mira con lejana ternura y recordando lo que pasó un día antes de retirarse, aún no sabía si lo que sentía en su pecho eran los desesperados gritos de su corazón o los de alguien más…

-----------------------_flash back-----------------------------_

Trowa estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, el día era claro y soleado, levanto un poco el rostro y…:

- **¿Ya supiste a quien van a enviar a realizar la inspección?** – pregunto abiertamente, si acá si muy hablador, al menos eso se podría decir considerando como era.

- **Si, espero que le vaya muy bien a Duo** – dice Quatre que estaba del lado contrario del árbol, sentado también.

- **¿Por que no fuiste tú?-**

- **Por que tengo que atender también los asuntos de los satélites de recursos, a pesar de que mis hermanas están en esto, requiere de la presencia de todos nosotros, tomar decisiones, administración, y ya sabes no se puede silbar y comer pinole al mismo tiempo.-**

**-¿Tan ocupado estas?** –

- **No siempre es así, pero si, de momento, de hecho mañana mismo parto para reunirme con Irea**- dice Quatre empezando a sentir algo extraño en su pecho – **pero espero terminar y regresar lo más pronto posible **– agrega rápidamente.

- **Eso espero –** alcanzo a susurrar Trowa para si mismo, mientras una diminuta sonrisa aparecía en sus labios

-----------------------------_ fin flash back -------------------------------------_

- **Me pregunto si algún día tendré el valor de descubrir, si en verdad tu… -** Quatre, a pesar de tener aquel famoso don, se encontraba en una encrucijada, sus propios sentimientos se mezclaban a la hora de tratar de esclarecer aquel misterio, aunque había otra forma de averiguarlo sin necesidad de su don, esa otra forma era lo que mas le aterrorizaba, ¿es que acaso tendría el valor suficiente para averiguarlo?...

………………………………

Antes de enviar a Duo, Heero había sido el elegido por su seriedad para "pedirle" a Duo que pusiera énfasis en su seriedad en el asunto, así que solo se limito a decirle "no lo eches a perder o te estas muerto". Lo cual puso a Duo pálido, pero comprendió, y puso algo de seriedad a esa extrovertida forma de ser que tenía. Solo que el muy condenado se había desquitado al mandar el primer informe, y en eso noto un aparte del informe actual en sus manos: "_las jodidas maquinas que mandaron para la investigación se están cayendo en pedazos de lo viejas que están, con un demonio que no hay el suficiente presupuesto para tener esto funcionando correctamente, y se que estas leyendo esto Heero, ya te lo he dicho quita esa cara de palo…_" , una mueca se quiso cruzar en sus labios, cosas como esas o aún peores venían en todos los informes, aunque si bien era cierto que hacia bien su trabajo, revisando y todo, si Lady Une llegaba a ver los informes tal cual eran mandados por Duo seguramente le daba un sincope en ese mismo instante.

Ya se las cobraría después, además el trenzado compañero regresaba en dos días, así que no tendría que esperar mucho.

En su caso, el había sido conservado en la tierra para chequear ciertas situaciones, e intentos de sublevación detenidos oportunamente gracias a su ingenio.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Pasaron los dos días y tal como se esperaba, ahí estaba Duo Maxwell, así que decidió acercarse a él para hablar "tranquilamente" a cerca de la forma en que redacto los informes que mandó. Duo se dio cuenta de que Heero venía directamente a el, con el único fin de darle el regaño de su vida, a sabiendas de lo que hizo obviamente, así que uso una poderosa técnica evasiva, que había planeado en transcurso de regreso.

**- ¡Heero! Como estas se nota que me extrañaste** – hablaba con gran jovialidad mientras se dirigía hacia el a pasos agigantados dispuesto a darle un gran abrazo – **pero espera tengo que ir a la oficina de Sally a arreglar otro asunto, pero no sufras, nos veremos después** – e inmediatamente desapareció de su vista sin darle oportunidad a nada, iba dando de brincos, había logrado llegar sin escuchar el sermón de seriedad que el otro pretendía lanzarle encima.

Por su parte Heero quedo totalmente, ¿como decirlo… sorprendido? Había planeado arribar a Duo en cuanto este llegase, y como con muchos intimidarlo y regañarlo, pero en vez de quedarse como una gelatina temblorosa, lo saludo de forma radiante, y de repente desapareció de su vista. Ahora como nunca lo había creído, y sin darse cuenta, una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba ahora en su rostro, y se le quedo mirando al camino por el que rápidamente había desaparecido. No cabía duda de que Duo sabía como hacer reír a cualquiera, se sentía tan bien aquella enorme curvatura en su cara, y después pensó un poco en por que lo había hecho, y poco a poco la sonrisa se borro de su rostro, y su cara se puso totalmente blanca, más que el papel y un susurro salió de sus labios:

- **No puede ser**…-


	2. Descubrimientos

**Capitulo2.- Descubrimiento**

**OPEN EYES**

**Por**

**Star light no rain**

- **No puede ser…**- fue el único sonido que sus labios pudieron dejar salir, mientras en su mente el programa Que pendejo soy2.0 y la opción delete de su cerebro luchaban por tomar el control. Le tomo 20.02 segundos darse cuenta de algo crucial en su vida, y como detestaba el haberlo hecho, eso en vez de darle mas dicha, enredaba el asunto a extremos tortuosamente masoquistas. Y pensaba que era feliz, ahora daría lo que fuera, por regresar todo a como era antes, al menos el asunto no sería tan complicado…

Por otro lado Duo estaba saliendo de la oficina de Sally, la cual por cierto. Estaba casi arrastrándose por el piso de la oficina al oír sus explicaciones de la forma en que mando los informes. Y Duo por unanimidad, de su cerebro y su cuerpo, eligió el retirarse a descansar, el viajar después de todo agota a cualquiera, y su departamento lo reclamaba. Justo estaba llegando a la salida, cuando vio a Heero ahí parado, ido completamente…

- **Heero** – lo llamo

-……….- pero nadie contesto

-**Hey! Heeeeeroooo** – lo volvió a llamar dando pequeños golpecitos a la cabeza del expiloto -**¿Hay alguien ahí? **– le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-**¿Qué?- **alcanzo a decir aquel que apenas regresaba de su ensimismamiento (¿esta palabra existe?)

-**En donde rayos andabas** – le pregunta con una enorme sonrisa

_Delete… delete… delete… delete… delete… delete…_

-**No… no te importa**- le dijo en un tono totalmente seco, aunque algo turbado- **nos vemos**- fue todo lo que dijo, y se retiro, tal cual hiciera Duo momentos atrás (bueno sin saltar), y desapareció por los pasillos de la instalación.

- ¿**Y a ese que le pasara¿Habrá comido león? mmmm…. Bueno como sea** – se encogió de hombros y regresó a su camino.

Sally, que por fin había recobrado la respiración después de un ataque de risa, daba el 'adelante', pues habían tocado la puerta.

- **¿Y tu que tenías?** – pregunto a la chica que apenas estaba recobrando el color.

- **Nada, nada, y a todo esto que te trae aca, no sueles visitar con frecuencia mi oficina, es por lo regular, al revés.**- retruco oliendo algo sospechoso.

- **Bueno, pues quería hablar con Maxwell, me dijeron estaba aca** –

- **Tal como lo haz dicho, estaba¿qué pasa algo malo? **– pregunto consternada¿sería que sospechaba algo?-

- **Sally, dime¿crees que soy pendeja?**- le pregunto seca y directamente, aunque con un leve aire de gracia.

-**No me digas que…**-

- **Si, te digo, esos documentos que me pasaron, están redactados al estilo ni más ni menos que de Heero Yuy¿por que no han sido entregados tal cual los ha mandado Maxwell?**- preguntó directamente, sin vacilación ni duda.

Sally era una mujer de grandes cualidades que a pesar de los intentos de Wu Fei por hacerle creer lo contrario se sabía inteligente y fuerte entre otras cosas. Ahora se había topado con la horma de su zapato, no que Une le diese miedo, el que sea una psicótica y psicópata de doble personalidad no le asustaba, pero se sentía como un ratón asechado por un arrabalero gato en un callejón sin salida, y a pesar de todo, sabía que tenía en parte la culpa, pues ella había sido la autora intelectual de aquella maniobra, a lo que le recordaba… – _con un cuerno ¿qué ese mendigo Yuy no pudo limitarse nada mas quitar las dulces palabras de Maxwell?- _preguntaba maldiciéndose para sus adentros.

- **Los quiero, Sally, a más tardar en media hora en mi oficina – **y se salió de la oficina.

Sally se quedo callada, y choco su frente son su mano – **Ahora si la hicimos grande… - **dejo salir un suspiro, y se levantó de su escritorio.

………………………………………

Después de dar rienda suelta a su ruidosa y veloz moto, Duo por fin llega a su departamento abre y se deja caer en el sofá de la sala totalmente agotado, pero estaba feliz, había terminado su trabajo, viajo y conoció muchas personas, evito por primera vez y de forma triunfal al sádico de Heero, que por cierto… - _¿Qué le habrá pasado a ese?_-, pensaba de manera muy seria como desenterrando un gran secreto, el chico había tenido un notorio cambio a través de todo este tiempo, pero, había veces que juraba en que no entendía que demonios le pasaba, como ahora, y de repente, como descubriendo la razón del misterio se levanto rápidamente en seña triunfal

- ¡**Lo tengo!, a ese condenado lo tiene muerto tanto trabajo, lo sabía, sabía que los engranajes que tiene dentro le iban a reventar un día – **dejó escapar una sonora carcajada – **solo falta que llegue Quatre, el me va ayudar en esto, es genial – **decía con una enorme sonrisa, y de dirigió a su cama, terminando de tramar su nuevo plan, si en sus manos estaba el ayudar a Heero, lo haría, después de todo era, auque no lo pareciese, su mejor amigo.

……………………………………..

Heero entro a su oficina, estaba totalmente en penumbras, sus sentidos se alarmaron y encendió la luz rápidamente, para hacer una maniobra evasiva, justo cuando el click de la luz se escuchaba era tomado por la camisa por una muy furiosa Sally.

- **Se puede saber en que demonios estabas pensando – **pregunto Sally dejando ver todo su enojo.

- **¿De que hablas?- **decía tomando las manos de Sally, y alejándolas de su camisa

- **Condenado escuincle, de que más, no pudiste hacer lo que te dije, solo quitar las palabras salidas directamente del trompabulario de Maxwell y cambiarlas por algo mas comestible, pero nooo, el niño le dio vuelo a la hilacha y se lucio con su deslumbrante, telegráfica y terriblemente seria forma de ser – **le dejo caer con algo de sorna y sarcasmo, que mordaz nos salio esta mujer ¿no?.

- **… - **Heero solo se limito a verla como bicho raro

- **No me veas así, Une quiere los verdaderos informes mandados por Maxwell, en resumidas cuentas, sabe perfectamente que tu fuiste el que los redacto –**le dijo un poco mas tranquilizada. Heero solo tomo una carpeta llena de muchas hojas y se la entrego a Sally.

- **Ahí tienes, suerte con Une – **y se retiró dejando a una pasmada Sally, quien solo veía de hito en hito, no se la acababa de creer, Heero la acaba de mandar por un tubo de la manera cortés.

Ahora estaba ahí, frente a la puerta que conducía a la loc..., a su jefa, tomo otro respiro y toco "pase" se escucho del otro lado.

Sally la vio fijamente unos segundos, y seguidamente le ofreció la carpeta que momentos antes Heero le diera.

- **Bien, veamos – **Sally pretendía retirarse cuando escucho una especie de siseo a sus espaldas… – **Ni te atrevas querida Sally, se donde vives así que para que atrasar lo que es inevitable – **decía empezando a leer.

Sally trago duro, y los minutos transcurrían pareciéndole eternos, cuando Une bajó las hojas dejando ver por completo su rostro, la vio fijamente y de repente…

- **Ja…. Ja…. Jajajajaajajajaja** – ahora si, Une había enloquecido de manera permanente mientras Sally solo veía, totalmente enmudecida _"que me den un tiro, por favor, que me amarren bien, pónganme en un tren y que me muela bien"_ pensaba totalmente horrorizada.

La risa de lady Une se fue calmando poco a poco, permitiéndole recobrar la voz.

- **Bien… bien, uf, ahora veo por que te encontré en ese estado, ni relajes la cara Sally que aun sigo enojada por esto, no debemos ocultarnos nada, ni lo más mínimo si queremos que esto que todos hacemos funcione. – **terminó de decir en triunfantes palabras dignas de un mandatario político, o bien se las copio a Trize, como sea el punto es que se oyó bien – **en cuanto a ti no te castigare ni nada, esta vez, pero hay que enseñarle a ese Maxwell que hay momentos para todo, y tu me vas a ayudar -**

- ¿**No que no me ibas a castigar? – **pregunto con aire defensivo

- **Bueno si esas tenemos, compartes el castigo con Maxwell – **

**­- No, pues si lo pones así mejor te ayudo – **definitivamente mejor pescar que ser pescado.

- **Bien, retírate, duerme bien, que mañana te pasare a lujo de detalle lo que haremos – **decía dejando ver su sádica sonrisa triunfante.

……………………………………………………

Heero había llegado ya a su casa, estaba sentado, con la mente totalmente perdida, por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no lograba hilar una solución coherente, tal vez era más fácil la guerra que esto, después de todo…, quien en este condenado mundo podía describir los sentimientos y darles un entendimiento razonable?... un momento

- **Quatre…- **eureka, el chico acababa de dar con la persona adecuada para esto¿Quién mejor para entender los sentimientos?, si no el mismísimo Quatre, llegaría mañana, de una u otra forma le sacaría la información necesaria, a como diese lugar…

Y en otro lado no muy lejano, un chico rubio bajaba de una nave ayudado por un fiel y viejo amigo…

- **Gracias Rashid, a partir de aquí puedo ir solo – **le dice con la más dulces de las sonrisas marca registrada de Quatre.

- **Amo Quatre aunque sea déjeme encaminarle a… ­–**

**- No me consientas Rashid que podría no querer irme, además tienes que regresar, recuerda que ahora tu estas al cuidado de todas mis hermanas… Achuu! - **un estornudo había cortado las dulces palabras del rubio, lo que mas le desconcertó fue el escalofrío que sintió al momento en que estornudaba, algo no andaba bien, pareciera como si alguien estuviese hablando de él, y no era algo bueno lo que tramaba…

- **¿Qué le pasa amo Quatre? – **preguntó Rashid algo preocupado al ver el estado en el que había quedado

- **Creo que me están dando ganas de no regresar…- **alcanzo a murmurar con un tono asustado

- **¿Qué? – **vuelve a preguntar Rashid sin entender una gota de lo que esta pasando

- **No nada Rashid no te preocu… Achuuu! – **otra vez, pero esto no venía acompañado de ningún escalofrío o algo parecido, era algo como duda, necesidad¿que sería?

- **Creo que se esta resfriando… -**

**-** **No… no… nada de eso, creo, solo que parece que después de todo si tengo que regresar… - **decía como si presintiese algo.

**_continuara _**…………………………………………..

**Bien, admito que esto me esta costando trabajo, mi pobre cerebro esta trabajando a marchas forzadas con esto, ya he dicho que no me acostumbro a la idea pero bueno, será lo que tenga que ser…**

**DarkCryonic: **Gracias por el apoyo Master, si tienes razón se ve mejor publicado, aunque aún me he sentido renuente a subirlo TT, no me importa que el review salga mal según tu, para mi es genial saber que pasaste por aquí XD, ojalá siempre pudiésemos publicar informes así ¿no?, y a lo demás ya lo platicamos clandestinamente por msn, ya sabes a que me refiero…

**Ryoko Yuy: **¡Vaya! Que gusto que leas mi fic, y que bueno que te gusta, pues ahí esta el segundo capitulo espero que te guste…

**Enigmatek: **Que bueno que te gusto esa parte, pero apenas la puse ¬¬, y a mi me gusta como escribes tu, me da gusto saber que a alguien le gusta como lo hago yo XD¿Qué cuando escribo algo más? Pero niña! Si vez que me esta costando horrores tener una, además para que tengo 20 historias si no actualizo ni una y tengo ala gente en ascuas TT ( si fue indirecta pero con cariño vale? XD), pero espero que en algún futuro si lo haga, gracias por el apoyo en serio me has ayudado mucho y espero que lo sigas haciendo ¿ne?


	3. Encierro

**Hola de nuevo, ahora si me tarde en subir esto, pero la verdad mi trabajo es extenuantemente cansado, sin decir que me absorve mucho tiempo, sin embargo aquí esta, les envio un saludo a las mujeres mas hermosas de America, para mi lo son lo juro gracias por su ayuda XD, mmm no se que mas decir, y yo quedandome sin palabras es mucho así que preparaos para el apocalipsis o algo peor jajajajajajajajaja. En fin ahí esta espero que les guste.**

**Parte 3.- Encierro**

**OPEN EYES**

**Por**

**Starlight no rain**

Crashhhhh

Ese fue el ruido que se escuchó, al volar el despertador en aquella habitación…

- **mmmmm** – todavía estaba somnoliento, muy muy somnoliento… abrió los ojos poco a poco y observo muchos trozos de plástico en el piso - **¡demonios!, si esto sigue así todo mi presupuesto se va a ir en despertadores** – decía al mismo tiempo en que se rascaba los ojos, y daba un gran bostezo, esa condenada paz, el estar mas tranquilo, etc., entre otras cosas le habían permitido mitigar ciertos traumas, como por ejemplo ahora podía dormir a rienda suelta, el problema era que a veces quedaba dormido como muerto…

Después de semirecojer el desastre del despertador, Duo ya estaba enfundado en su uniforme de Preventer, toma una manzana de el refrigerador y sale corriendo, últimamente le costaba mas trabajo despertar… pareciera como si Morfeo se quisiera adueñar de shinigami. Aún así, contaba con la veloz moto, para llegar rayando… al justo a tiempo. Con movimientos distinguidos y casi gatunos, entra por la gran puerta de cristal de aquel edificio, viéndolo mejor, Duo Maxwell había crecido, y vaya de que modo, ahora contaba con una altura bastante proporcionada, no a los niveles garrocha marca Trowa, pero si de buena altura, incluso se podría decir que le llevaba unos centímetros al mismo Heero. La trenza, tan larga y radiante como siempre, y una figura atlética y marcada, el mantenimiento que les proporcionaban en las instalaciones de la Preventer, le habían ayudado en parte a ello, sumándole el atractivo que ya se sabía por todo el departamento que este chico tenía, cautivadores ojos, y una sonrisa mística. No sería imposible no fijarse en él, eso era seguro, incluso para que pudiera haber sido llamado, "el más frió de los hielos…". Llevaba el objetivo ya marcado en su cabeza, y era cierto rubio, nada lo salvaría…

Sally, estaba sentada en su pulcra oficina, con una cara aparentemente seria, y una enorme gota de sudor corría por su cabeza, acababa de escapar de las garras de lady Une, aun recordaba la sádica sonrisa de la mujer mientras le decía que era lo que iban a hacer, en otras palabras un curso de 5 minutos de cómo joderle la vida a la gente, creado perfeccionado e impartido únicamente por lady Une…

Y hablando del diablo, lady Une entraba con aire majestuoso a la sección de archivos, donde 10 apurados chicos iban y venían para todos lados.

- **Jóvenes – **llamo la atención de todos, con aquella linda y dulce voz, que podía convencer a cualquiera

Todos se reunieron frente a ella, esperando alguna orden

-** Les tengo una buena noticia – **dijo brindándoles una tierna sonrisa.

………………………………………..

Había llegado desde muy temprano, su reciente descubrimiento le había dado algo de insomnio, necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas, y la persona indicada para ello debía estar por aquí¿Por qué le tenía que pasar todo esto a él? Heero se veía aparentemente bien, ropa impecable, pulcramente vestido, aunque su despreocupado peinado no lo había abandonado, lo que se podía notar, si le conocías bien, era que lucía terriblemente agotado, podría ser atribuido a que no había dormido como debería, o a algo más…

Ya llevaba casi todo el edificio recorrido, y no encontraba señales de la persona que buscaba, solo le faltaba un lugar por revisar, y ahí estaba, abrió la puerta que conducía ala azotea de aquel lugar, y para su sorpresa, ahí estaba él, viendo hacia abajo… Poco a poco se acerco a él, parecía pensativo ¿sería correcto molestarlo en estos momentos con sus problemas? Ya estaba a espaladas de el…

- **Que hermoso y tranquilo se ve todo¿no es así? – **le dijo Quatre sin voltear que tenía fija su mirada en lo que parecía un parque, situado al frente del edificio, lleno de frondosos árboles por cierto.

- **Hasta hace poco, tal vez hubiera podido decir que sí…- **contesto en aire algo pensativo Heero, más para sí mismo que para Quatre

**- ¿Y que te ha hecho dudarlo? – **susurro Quatre, comenzando asentir la misma duda que había sentido el día de ayer.

-** ¿Qué? – **contesto Heero con algo de duda, no pensó que lo hubiesen alcanzado a oír

- **No nada, no me hagas caso – **le dijo por fin volteando regalándole una sonrisa. – **Teníamos tiempo sin vernos ¿verdad Heero? – **de sobra sabía que el chico tenía algo, lo sabía por que le golpeaba el pecho como si fuera una furiosa estampida, y para que el sintiese eso, sobre todo viniendo de Heero, tenía que significar algo.

- **Tal vez… no tanto – **Ahora ya lo tenia de frente, jamás pensó que se le haría tan difícil sacar a relucir algo que aún a él le costaba trabajo creer, ni se diga comprender… Quatre solo esperaba pacientemente, tratando de encontrar la forma de ayudarle… tal vez la solución no era hacerle hablar, de momento.

- **Heero… ¿te molestaría escucharme un momento? – **pregunto todavía un poco dudoso Quatre, lo que iba a hacer era algo en extremo delicado.

- **Como gustes – **respondió de forma extremadamente serio Heero, se suponía que el era el que necesitaba ser escuchado, después de todo.

- **Sabes – **dijo suavemente, volteando de nuevo y fijando su mirada en el parque que viera hace unos momentos – **estoy dudoso, no se si tomar una decisión o no, siendo sincero, lo que quiero hacer es comunicar lo que siento a esa persona… pero temo, temo mucho su rechazo, perder su amistad, y tantas otras cosas que se vienen a mi mente… -**

- **Si temes tanto... entonces no deberías decírselo – **dijo seriamente, a su parecer, no había que intentar algo por lo que no estaba realmente decidido

**- No, no por que ya lo he estado haciendo, creí que si lo ocultaba solo para mi y solo estaba a su lado seria suficiente, pero no puedo soportar mas el estar así, si no lo hago sería como estar huyendo, y ya no quiero huir más… aunque se que cuesta trabajo, pero cada vez me siento más incompleto como si algo faltase y ya se lo que es… - **_"¿incompleto?"_ pensó Heero¡bingo!, le había dado al clavo, ahí estaba la solución, el mismo Quatre se la había dado sin el preguntarla, pero ¿era eso lo que el quería?

- **¿Soy un cobarde Heero? – **pregunto Quatre volteando a verlo otra vez.

- **No – **sentencio Heero de manera firme, sintiendo de quien sabe donde, una extraña admiración. Ya no hablaron más, solo se quedaron contemplando aquel paisaje…

………………………………………………………………

Llevaba ya algún rato buscando, pero de Quatre ni sus luces, incluso había sido tomado por sorpresa por un grupo de trabajadores que recordaba de algún lado, lo más extraño fue que todos le dieron las gracias dejándolo con la duda mas grande del mundo, pro que no le dieron ni tiempo a preguntar ¿Por qué? Justo iba pasando por la oficina de Sally, cuando esta emergió de la misma, y se sorprendió un poco, había dado la indicación a la recepcionista de que le dijera a Duo que pasase a su oficina antes que nada, pero conociendo la puntualidad del chico de un tiempo para aca, lo mas seguro es que haya llegado corriendo, o solo hizo otra de sus entradas triunfales, lo cual hubiera dejado babeando proverbialmente a la pobre recepcionista, nada mas lejos de la verdad… lástima que Sally no lo sabía con certeza.

- ¡**Vaya!, estaba a punto de salir a buscarte¿podrías pasar un momento Duo? –** le pregunto una muy tranquila Sally, podría decirse que hasta feliz. Duo no titubeo y en dos zancadas ya estaba dentro de la oficina de Sally, ella le invito a tomar asiento, haciéndolo ella también.

- **Pues tú dirás…**

**- Sabes Duo, desempeñaste una muy buena labor en tu tiempo de inspección en las colonias… así que lady Une quiere felicitarte, me parece que te iba a esperar en el área de archivo**

**- ¿En el archivo¿En este momento? - **no era que no quisiera recibir alabanzas por parte de lady Une, pero en verdad que le urgía hablar con Quatre.

- ¿**O es que no puedes? – **preguntó Sally, tratando de ser lo mas natural, Duo lo estaba pesando un poco, pero pues ya que Quatre había decidido jugar al "tragado por la tierra" no le quedaba mas que ir para ya.

- **No… para nada, voy para aya – **y sin más se retiro, no sin antes hacer una pequeña muestra de respeto, cuadrándose, aunque al final le guiño un ojo y por fin salió. Sally suelta el aire que había estado conteniendo, aunque con los labios curvados en una sonrisa por la actitud de Duo, el era capaz de exprimirle una sonrisa a quien fuera, recordó en ese momento las carcajadas que se había aventado Une, lo cual le dio escalofríos…

Ya Duo había llegado a la parte de archivo, pero le sorprendió no ver a nadie, ya que de las veces que había pasado por ahí, había bastantes jóvenes muy atareados corriendo de un lado para el otro. De repente siente una presencia de tras de él, así que rápidamente voltea…

- **Vaya, pensé que no iba a venir Maxwell – **decía en un tono franco lady Une

- **Perdone, tuve un pequeño retraso – **se excusó Duo

- **No hay problema ¿Por qué no pasamos? – **propuso amablemente la mujer entrando a la oficina de archivo. Duo la siguió esperando eso que se supone debía decirle…

- **Duo Maxwell, supongo sabes, que estamos contentos con tu trabajo en el espacio, tienes grandes habilidades, entre otras cosas… - **le decía con aire inspirador, al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba al puerta nuevamente – **pero, creo que todavía te hace falta aprender muchas cosas, sobre todo, cuando portarte del todo serio y cuando no – **y cerro la puerta y continuo hablando del otro lado – **así que te daré la oportunidad de pensarlo todo el día aquí dentro, donde por supuesto tendrás que terminar el trabajo, por que si no, no sales, como te habrás dado cuenta, no hay ventanas en esta parte de la oficina ni lugar por donde irse, tampoco comida, por lo que te sugeriría pensaras en ello mientras mueves las manos, así, podrías salir más rápido… volveré mas tarde, a ver que has pensado – **y se retiró. Duo estaba pegado a la puerta esperando oír a alguien pero nadie pasaba¡bien hecho! Ahora si la metió a fondo, la loca esa se había enterado quien sabe como, según él, Heero redactaba nuevamente los informes, y ahora ¿Qué haría?...

…………………………………………..

Quatre y Heero, habían bajado ya de la azotea, ambos pensativos, Quatre a pesar de saber que Heero tenía algo no insistió en preguntar nada, por eso había optado por hablar de él, aunque sabía que cuando Heero estuviese listo le diría todo. Heero iba demasiado silencioso, con un mutis proverbial, no que fuera dado a grandes charlas, pero esa boca no se abrió para nada, eso si seguía a Quatre sin recelo a nada. Y por su parte Quatre se detenía de vez en cuando para saludar cordialmente a algún trabajador conocido del lugar, no había nadie que no gustase de su angelical sonrisa, algo que de momento desespero a Heero, ya que era demasiado, si bien había gente que se detenía a saludarle cordialmente habían otros que le dirigían miradas que de buenas no tenían nada, y a buen seguro quitaban toda prenda encima del cuerpo de aquel rubio. Sin embargo todos eran despachados con gran destreza por el rubio, eso o las furtivas miradas por parte de Heero no dispuesto a soportar más de aquello… Finalmente terminaron en la últimamente tan mencionada y visitada oficina de Sally, y les aclaro, que ella estaba en un punto crucial, en el que si subías pasabas por ahí, obviamente si bajabas pasaba lo mismo. Y la verdad Sally era por demás una mujer bastante simpática, linda inteligente y demás, cosa que inspiraba a pasar, aunque fuera solo a saludar.

Sally, ya estaba por demás harta de el asunto de los informes, justo cuando en su ordenador la bandeja de entrada marcaba un nuevo documento, el cual se apresuro en abrir, venía del satélite especial de PREVENTER, precisamente donde estaba Wu Fei en esos momentos, y para colmo de males y en una fuente bastante amplia venían lo siguiente: **Informe 097544 desencriptación. **Ahora si la gota que derramo el vaso, no siguió más, harta de los informes y ahí estaba otro, y estaba a punto de dejar salir una palabra de frustrada agonía cuando Quatre apareció con la sonrisa salvadora en el marco de su puerta haciéndola tragar cualquier exclamación malsonante frente a él.

- **Que tal Quatre!, me da gusto que ya estés aquí nuevamente – **alcanzo a decir por fin después de mandar al demonio cualquier exclamación posible.

**- A mi también me da gusto estar de regreso – **le dijo el rubio – **y me da gusto verte también, aunque ¿te digo algo?, podría decirse que ya salude a todo el personal – **al escuchar esto Heero entorna un poco los ojos pero no cambia su expresión Quatre solo ríe afectadamente pero sigue con lo que iba a decir – **Pero me ha extrañado no ver a Duo¿todavía no regresa? – **

**- Pues si regreso, pero no creo que lo puedas ver en todo el día –**

**- ¿Por qué¿Le pasó algo malo? – **pregunta algo preocupado, Sally duda un poco en si decirle o no pero al final se decide, toma un poco de aire y trata de no perder la paciencia…

**- Mira, como explicarte, veraz el tuvo un pequeño altercado con 'otra' persona – **solo vio de reojo a Heero - **antes de irse a hacer la inspección, bueno para no hacerte el rollo grande, el trabajo que hizo estuvo excelente, pero los informes que mando, estaban redactados de la forma menos adecuada, y a Lady Une no le hizo gracia descubrirlo, pese a que intente encubrirlo ella termino sabiéndolo, se las huele todas…**

- **Vaya, supongo que me quieres decir que en estos momentos Lady Une le esta llamando la atención – **

**- Pues si y no – **Sally callo, necesitaba pensarlo bien, por un lado estaba un Quatre algo preocupado, y por otro una jefa un poco loca que no quería que su actual prisionero no aprendiese la lección.

- **¿Qué quieres decir?**

**- ……… -**

**- ¿Sally? – **Quatre solo intensifico su mirada, terminando con las pocas defensas que tenía la pobre

- **Bien pero si Une se entera, yo no pago los platos sola… - **modula un poco su respiración en signo de derrota, ahora si ya no le quedaba de otra, a veces desearía ser como Trowa o como Heero, al menos en apariencia, parecía que las cosas no les afectaban tanto

- **Pues al parecer lo encerró en el área de archivo, y a lo que se, si Duo no se da prisa a terminar lo que le dejaron pendiente en aquel lugar va a tardar un poco en salir –**

**- Pues espero que termine pronto, pobre Duo –**

**- Se lo que sientes, pero debió pensarlo dos veces antes de hacer sus travesuras-**

**- Creo que si, pero por lo que me dijiste otra persona tenía algo que ver, y ya sabemos como es Duo cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza – **Quatre no volteo en ese momento, de haberlo hecho hubiese descubierto dos miradas en Heero una asesina dirigida hacia él, pues le había recordado que en cierta forma el tenía la culpa por haberle dicho aquello a Duo antes de que este se fuera, y la otra que le siguió fue algo que Heero no quiso aceptar, algo parecido al arrepentimiento, pues ahora el pobre Duo estaba encerrado. – **En fin, esperemos que este asunto se arregle rápido, me tengo que retirar Sally, solo pase a saludar.**

**- Si Quatre nos vemos.**

**- Hasta luego – **le dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Sally a pesar de haber soltado la sopa, se sentía tranquila, sabía de sobra que Quatre era bastante discreto, y Heero, bueno el mientras no se tratase de algo escrito, por lo del habla estaba bien, giro la vista de nuevo al ordenador, y ahí en la pantalla con gran fuente estaba aún aquel mensaje, bajo la cabeza hasta su escritorio y dejo escapar un pequeño sonido.

- ¡**Maldición!**

Quatre había caminado unos pasos a lo más, no era tonto, y su preciadísimo don nunca dejaba de funcionar, así que se volteo de repente alertando un poco a Heero que iba algo pensativo.

- **¿Quieres ir a ver como esta Duo?**

…………………………………………………

**Bien confieso que me moría de ganas por hacer esto, pues varias personas me lo han hecho a mi, si sois algo perceptivos se darán cuenta a que me refiero ( y si ciertas personas son mas perceptivas aun aclaro que no es pedrada jajajajajaja).**

**DarkCryonic: **Naaaa, no se de que te preocupas, soy feliz con saber que pasaste por aquí XD, y sigue entrenando el que persevera alcanza jajaja, por cierto gracias por todo el apoyo así que ve pensando en un premio para ti vale?

**Enigmatek: **Mujer gracias en serio, y con respecto a eso de que me anime a publicar, mmm aun tengo mis dudas sobre ello, pero evitemos el tema las golpizas gratis no me gustan XD

**Ryoko **que bueno que te esta gustando y gracias por tu comentario.

**Arkady Nekozukii: **He de confesar que no se como rayos se me ocurrió eso, así que no esperes que se repita mucho, pero bueno no voy a forzarlo tampoco, espero que te siga gustando mas adelante, y de nuevo repito gracias por el apoyo XD. Al menos se que hice feliz a alguien.


	4. Omen

**Y yo acá, sin tiempo y sigo tardando en poder subir un cortísimo capítulo TT aún así ahí esta otro, aprovecho un momento para mandar un saludo a cacaxtla de las tunas, he notado que hay un amplio número de animadores desde ahí, bueno espero seguir teniendo neuronas para esto. A ver si la temporada que se avecina no me afecta.**

**PARTE 4.- Omen**

**OPEN EYES**

**Por**

**Starlight no rain**

**- Quieres ir a ver como esta Duo?**

Heero trago duro y a buen seguro Quatre estaba tomando fotografías mentales de lo que estaba viendo, ya que por un momento los ojos de Heero estuvieron tentados a salir de sus orbitas. Heero no podía ni contestar, para nada quería verlo, se encontraba en el peor dilema de su vida, ahora si que no sabía en que momento esto tomo riendas solo, algo en su interior quería gritar ¡si claro!, pero su sentido común le indicaba que eso era algo que no se debía ser.

- **Digo, al menos para que nos aseguremos de que esta bien – **Heero solo lo miraba fijamente, Quatre se dio cuenta cuando vio a Heero en la azotea que algo no andaba bien, y ahora veía que fuera lo que fuera ese algo, tenía que ver con Duo, por eso se le había ocurrido esta idea, y la reacción de Heero le hacía empezar a dar por sentadas algunas cosas.

**- Haz lo que quieras – **le contesto por fin desviando la mirada.

Wu Fei daba de vueltas en la sala de control, tenía ya 20 minutos de haber enviado ese mensaje, después de muchos dilemas y todo, PREVENTER empezaba a ocupar un lugar de gran importancia en lo que a seguridad se refería, no solo en la tierra si no el las colonias, tenían incluso el permiso de interceptar mensajes si estos les parecían sospechosos, y ahora se habían topado con algo realmente alarmante.

_¿Qué demonios esta haciendo esa mujer? _Se preguntaba Wu Fei sin dejar de pasear de un lado a otro, había asegurado el envío, así que sin lugar a dudas el mensaje no había sido interceptado ni copiado, y había llegado sin anomalías, entonces ¿que rayos detenía a Sally?

…………………………………………

Lady Une veía por la ventana de su oficina, estaba pensativa, tenían problemas, todos los habían resuelto, pero el hecho de que la organización estuviese trabajando al máximo no la hacía feliz, pues eso quería decir que la paz que ahora existía, era muy frágil y pronta a romperse en cualquier momento.

- ¿**Tus pecados no te dejan en paz? – **preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

-** Pensé qué sabías tocar – **afirmo en un tono levemente sarcástico Une, se sorprendió por la presencia de ella, pero no perdió la postura.

- **Lo hice de hecho como unos 5 minutos, así que me cansé de esperar y entre digo a lo mejor estabas tirada sangrando o algo peor - **le respondió Sally con algo de burla en su tono

- **Es cierto que tenemos problemas, pero creo que aún tengo fuerza para ayudar a resolverlos, así que la etapa suicida no es una opción para mí... de momento – **le respondió algo seria.

-¿**No te han dicho que tienes la capacidad de erizarle la piel a la gente? **

**- Si, muchas veces**

**-Dime una cosa ¿en verdad piensas dejar ahí a Maxwell? **

**- Solo un rato, se que por todo lo que paso en su pasado no tuvieron niñez, así que repente les dan ese tipo de despliegues, aún así ya va siendo tiempo de que sepa en que momento es mas adecuado **

**- Quien lo diría, nunca pensé que tuvieses sentido maternal**

**- Búrlate si quieres, aunque no creo que hayas venido solo a eso**

**- Lamentablemente no, parece que hay problemas**

**- Eso no es nuevo**

**- Serios problemas**

**- ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**- Wu Fei acaba de enviar un mensaje del satélite de comunicaciones**

…………………………………………………

Ahora Quatre se hallaba frente a una puerta electrónica que marcaba una luz roja en la parte superior símbolo de que estaba cerrada

- **Heero ¿puedes abrirla? **

**- Si, aunque de quererlo Duo ya la hubiese abierto – **puntualizo Heero, conociendo mejor que nadie las habilidades del trenzado

**- ¿Podrías hacerlo por favor? No creo que pase nada malo – **a continuación Quatre se extraño de lo que veía, si bien Heero había dado un paso adelante para abrir la puerta, emitió un gruñido de inconformidad y en su cara había una mueca de lo mas extraña. La luz que hace unos momentos estaba roja, ahora era verde indicando que ya podían pasar.

- ¡**Hoooooola un salvador!- **saludo Duo que estaba a medio ordenar las cosas que ahí habían

- **Que tal Duo, veo que este rato acá lo has aprovechado en trabajar – **le sonrió el rubio

- **Si eso lo dices así nada más es malo, y si es en burla es aún peor – **Duo le saco la lengua

- **Teníamos rato sin vernos ¿no es así?**

**- Pues si, pero como puedes ver, la loca me encerró acá, pero bueno si me salía es seguro que hallaría el modo de fastidiarme, así que mejor me quede aquí y como no había nada que hacer me puse a ordenar todo este papeleo – **explico alegremente Duo

- **Eres idiota, pareciera que disfrutas esto, cuando lo que tenías que hacer es reflexionar**

**- Tu no hables, si estoy aquí es en parte culpa tuya - ** le hablo en un falso tono enojado y seguido le dio la espalda

- **Gustas que te echemos una mano Duo**

**- ¡Oye! Eso no me vendría mal**

**- A mi no me metas además no deberías es su castigo no el tuyo – **lo que Heero quería en verdad era irse de allí, y con razón recordemos que hay alguien ahí que lo pone muy nervioso

- ¿**Acaso oíste algo Quatre amigo? Por que yo no, pero como te decía acepto con mucho gusto esa ayuda – **dijo Duo en tono alegre y burlón pasando un brazo por los hombros de Quatre y mando por un tubo a Heero para tratar de hacerlo enojar. Realmente no faltaba mucho por que Duo si se había esmerado en el ordenamiento de los archivos, eso y que finalmente Heero termino ayudando un poco, eso si ni Duo ni Heero cruzaron palabra en ese rato, por un lado Heero no quería ni si quiera mirarlo, y por el otro Duo quería hacerse el ofendido un rato.

Ya llevaban algo de rato ahí, aunque los únicos que hablaban eran Quatre y Duo, este último por cierto ya estaba muriendo de hambre, pero antes de que opinase el salir de ahí, alguien apareció por el umbral de la puerta.

- **Vaya Maxwell, yo que te venía a sacar ya, pero veo que te han rescatado, al menos acabaste el trabajo – **dijo viendo hacia las mesas y estantes.

**- Pues así soy yo, Duo el cumplido, no crea que no aprendí mi lección**

**- Eso es bueno por que no estamos para jugar en estos momentos – **le responde Une en un tono bastante franco

- **¿Sucedió algo? – **pregunta Quatre interviniendo en la platica

- **Si, pero mañana se enteraran de todo, necesito confirmar con Wu Fei todo lo que nos ha enviado**

**- ¿Qué es lo que mando el amigo Wu? – **pregunto un tanto curioso Duo

**- Mañana Maxwell – **dijo entre los dientes – **bueno me retiro, aprovechen la tarde y descansen, que se avecinan momentos difíciles. – **Todos guardaron silencio después de que Lady Une se fuera, los tres aunque en formas distintas podían sentir una ansiedad enorme, y es que a pesar de sonar como malas noticias, solo tenían un significado: acción, no que desearan que la paz terminase, pero esa emoción que ya habían sentido antes, estaba ahí ahora a la expectativa. Aquellos momentos que vivieron nunca se olvidan y ahora, sus mentes sus cuerpos parecían evocar más que nunca todos aquellos recuerdos.

Ya pasados algunos minutos, se había creado un incomodo silencio, silencio que dos de ellos no soportarían mucho rato.

- **Bueno, no hay que sacar conclusiones todavía, mañana veremos que es lo que sucede – **dictamino Quatre, más que para darle tranquilidad a los demás, para si mismo, si bien había sentido esa ansiedad, también le traía mucha preocupación el pensar en que todo el trabajo que había costado el llegar a un entorno pacífico se estaba yendo por la borda...

-** Tienes razón, bueno que te parece si vamos a comer, no se tu pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre, digo no es por nada pero desde que me quede aquí adentro no he comido nada – **decía duro con un ligero puchero en su cara.

­**- Si tienes razón, aunque me sorprende que estuvieses trabajando en los archivos, sabiendo de sobra como eres tu, no se como es que no voló el edificio entero en mil pedazos – **decía Quatre con una sonrisa de ligera burla en su cara

-** Pues si en verdad quieres saber mira para aya – **le dijo señalando una mesa en la que estaban parte de los documentos que apenas habían terminado de ordenar, en ella se encontraban utensilio de lo más sencillos, un abrecartas, un desarmador, unas tijeras y una pequeña pinza – **los primeros 20 minutos me la pase saqueando completamente este lugar y eso fue todo lo que encontré, y estuve tentado a patear la puerta como loco y gritar por auxilió, pero como te podrás dar cuenta Une les dio el día a todos los que estaban e estos alrededores. Después de hacerme de esos utensilios analice las posibilidades de abrir esa condenada puerta desde dentro, con posibilidades casi nulas ya que como sabrás al haber aquí papeles tan importantes esta puerta esta diseñada precisamente para que nada salga después que el personal que labora aquí. Así que después de pensarlo me dije a mi mismo, "mi mismo aún si lograses escapar tardarías un horas" así que mejor ordenaba los archivos. – **Quatre solo soltó una ligera carcajada las ocurrencias de su amigo no tenían fin.

**- Bueno entonces que ¿vamos a comer o no? – **le pregunto Duo poniendo ambos puños sobre su cintura e inclinando un poco su cuerpo, símbolo de que estaba fastidiado de hablar del asunto y marcando sobre todo su voraz apetito.

**- Claro que si ¿Heero quieres venir? – **le dijo Quatre de repente, mirándolo significativamente, cosa que Heero no comprendió y no quiso entender además.

- **No… tengo algo más que hacer nos vemos después – **y se salió inmediatamente de aquel lugar, siendo mirado de una manera sumamente confusa por parte de Duo y una muy curiosa por parte de Quatre. Después de que hubiera salido Heero, Duo volteo a ver a Quatre el cual solo se encogió en hombros, dando a entender que no sabía nada acerca de ese comportamiento.

- **Sabes, esta mañana te estuve buscando por todos lados precisamente por eso que acabas de ver – **sentencio Duo empezando a caminar – **esta raro, desde que llegue, quizá antes no lo se**

**- ¿Dices que esta raro? –** contesto viéndolo fijamente

**- Sip y ya se por que – **sonrió

-** ¡Ya lo sabes¿Y no se lo has dicho? – **se sorprendió mucho, no creía que Duo se hubiese dado cuenta, y al parecer estaba mal.

- **Claro que no, si le digo no funcionaría – **dijo en tono franco

-** ¿Cómo esperas que funcione si no se lo dices? - **contesto algo confundido

- **Por que no sería nada bueno decirle **

**- No sabes lo que dices, en verdad necesita saber si quieres que funcione – **le dijo algo inquietado por lo que estaba diciendo

**- Quatre… - **se le quedo viendo muy fijamente -** ¿como quieres que funcione el plan que estoy haciendo para hacerlo divertirse si se lo digo antes? **– ahora si Quatre casi se va de espaldas y una enorme gota de sudor resbalaba por su cara.

**- ¿Qué?… ¿cómo que un plan? **

**- ¿pues en que estabas pensando? – **se le quedó viendo fijamente por unos instantes

**- Pues yoooo – **arrastro un poco las palabras, no podía decirle, de eso estaba seguro – **nada¿de que plan hablabas eh? – **desvió por fin el tema triunfalmente. Duo solo se le quedó viendo raro por unos instantes pero decidió dejarlo así. Acababa de comprobarlo a veces Duo le mete a lo despistado afondo…

**- Pues es lo que quería platicar con tigo, no se a donde lo podríamos raptar sin que nos dispare o algo, sabes, el trabajo, el estar casi todo el día en la oficina haciendo papeleos mas que acción y tener su cara de palo fruncida casi todo el tiempo me hace pensar que le hicieron reventar por dentro, y como es su costumbre no quiere pedir ayuda – **termino de decir triunfalmente.

-** Vaya que tienes imaginación Duo – **le contesto con una sonrisa muy amplia

- **¿Por qué lo dices he? – **

-** No por nada, en cuanto a lo otro, sea lo que sea que planees dudo mucho que Heero acepte con mucha facilidad el ir a algún lado.**

**- ¿Y quien dijo que le vamos a pedir permiso? –** tercio Duo con una sonrisa triunfal. Quatre solo sintió un escalofrió de solo pensar en lo que estaba diciendo el trenzado, ahora sabía de donde había venido el temor de un día antes.

…………………………………

Heero caminaba sin rumbo en el enorme edificio. Sus pasos le llevaron al punto de control donde estaba la oficina de Sally, aunque lo último que quería era ver a alguien, simplemente se siguió de largo terminando en su único refugio de momento, su propia oficina. Cerró por dentro y se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla, no quería pensar, no quería saber nada. Era increíble como su descubrimiento de hace unos días ya le había volteado todo su mundo de cabeza.

Miro alrededor de si, su pulcra oficina toda perfectamente arreglada y ordenada a tal punto que parecía no estar habitada por nadie, incluso podía sentirse muy vacía en ese momento más que nunca, aunque a fuerza de pensar por largo rato termino por comprender que esa soledad y ese vació no provenían de la oficina, si no de él…

…………………………………

**- Creo que la feria de la ciudad sería la mejor opción, se que es algo improvisado pero creo que si nos apuramos podemos aprovechar lo que nos queda del día –** Duo seguía hablando a pesar de que su interlocutor parecía alejado, en otro lugar

**­- No Duo espera no creo que sea conveniente por ahora…- **y lo decía con mucha razón, un torrente de emociones le embargaba, pero no eran de el.

**- No seas cobarde Quatre, solo necesito hablarle a la chica encarnada de la paz, para completar el plan**

**­- ¿Y que tiene que ver Relena en esto?**

**- Todo, la chica ha demostrado que es capaz de llamar la atención de Heero, recuerdas como salía corriendo cada vez que ella estaba en peligro, incluso nunca pudo matarla cuando se supone que era lo que iba a hacer en un principio.**

**- En serio Duo no creo que sea lo mejor… - **Quatre ya no sabía como convencer a Duo, no al menos sin soltarle ciertas cosas que a buen seguro no le caerían para nada bien sobre todo por que no era el quien tenía que comunicarlo.

…………………………………….

Sally estaba frente al comunicador, necesitaban toda la ayuda posible, y habían llegado a la misma conclusión ella y Une, así que después de meditarlo unos momentos más asegura la línea para no ser interrumpida y espera a que contesten del otro lado. Llevaba ya algún rato esperando la contestación, sonrió para sus adentros al imaginar por que estaba tardando…

**- Joder Sally ¿qué es lo que pasa? –**la chica estaba levemente turbada

-** Lamento interrumpir, pero en verdad es importante – **le dijo pasando de lado el leve sonrojo que tenía la chica.

**- Wu Fei nos ha reafirmado cierta información que es muy importante – **soltó en tono muy serio

**- Alguna nueva sublevación en gran escala supongo, venía en un mensaje encriptado seguramente – **decía con aire pensativo

**- Ya decía yo que tienes unos sentidos muy buenos – **decía con media sonrisa ¿hacia cuanto tiempo no se veían ya?

**- Eso quiere decir que nos manda a llamar Une ¿verdad? – **pareciera como si ya se supiese el teatrito, justo en ese momento Zech hacía una triunfal entrada con el cabello platinado completamente suelto como era su costumbre y envuelto en un enorme chaquetón.

**- Así es, acá les daremos los jugosos detalles, supongo que es todo, bueno solo otra cosa, la próxima vez quédense tal cual no tienen que tener pena, además serviría de que vea algo bueno de vez en cuando – **termino con una mueca de descarada burla viendo fijamente a Zech, pues de sobra sabía que debajo de ese enorme chaquetón había Zech, muuucho Zech. En ese momento se cortó la comunicación dejando a los dos jóvenes totalmente ruborizados al haber sido descubiertos, al menos Sally no era de andarse en chismes, que por un lado era un gran consuelo para los dos…

………………………………………….

Heero al no poder dar respuesta a las múltiples preguntas que se formulaban en su cabeza y dado que el lugar en el que se encontraba no ayudaba en nada, había decidido retirarse a su casa. Iba llegando ala salida del edificio, cuando sintió como era jalado con cierta brusquedad, era el tan mencionado Duo que no había logrado alejar de sus pensamientos, no tuvo tiempo de nada, ni de negarse ni de pensar.

**- Heero que bueno que te veo, vamos a ir por ahí, pero para no ir solitos nos vas a acompañar, no creo que te moleste ¿verdad?, bueno como sea no tomara mucho tiempo –** decía en tono sumamente alegre mientras lo encerraba literalmente en la parte trasera del auto de Quatre, quien solo tenía la vista baja. Heero no había dicho nada durante el trayecto, solo se había limitado a oír la platica de Duo, ya que extrañamente Quatre se veía taciturno, cosa sumamente rara en él. De repente el camino se le hizo conocido, de hecho lo conocía de sobra ya que muchas veces había ido ahí.

En la entrada de la modesta casa, (que de modesta no tenía nada), se encontraba una linda chica rubia radiante en alegría.

-** Hola señorita Relena**

……………………………………………………… **_continuara_**

****

**Dark Cryonic:** Pues ya vez que todos tenemos nuestros ratos en los que nuestra forma natural de ser no lo es más. Y me dije ¿Por qué no?, y ahora puedes ver que no estabas tan mal, aunque no hubiera sido mala idea que hubiese arañado incluso jajajajajajaja. Gracias por todo (k)

**Enigmatek: **Pobres de los personajes, quedaron muy pobreteados XD¿verdad que esas miradas molestan? Y con respecto a tu exigencia pues ahí esta la respuesta jajajaja te agradezco por todo el apoyo tenenkiu.

**Arkady M. Nekozukii: **Es verdad esas son las que se nos quedan más, oye sabes que el día en que cheque mi review andaba molestando a mis compañeros de trabajo con esa palabra a ver quien sabía que era, todos me dijeron Epifania sin acento ya sabes nombre burlón, me dio algo de risa. Después me doy una escapada a las computadoras y veo tu review, me dio risa pensar en las ironías de la vida ¿no te parece? En fin gracias por leer y por dejar tu opinión sabes que cuenta muuucho.

**Death Warlord: **Pues claro! Los jitomatazos también forman parte de la vida. Gracias eso viniendo de ti me dispara la autoestima jajajaja, no te creas uno tiene que saber sus limitaciones que en mi caso todavía son muchas, pero espero que con el apoyo que me están dando logre salir adelante.


	5. Prospecciones

**Bueno ahpi esta por fin el quinto, si alguna neurona mía sobrevivió después de pelearme por no se cuanto tiempo con esto, subire pronto el sexto ++, pero bueno nos vemos! **

**CAPITULO 5 Prospecciones**

**OPEN EYES**

**Por**

**Starlight no rain**

**  
**

**- Hola señorita Relena – **saludo Quatre con una luminosa sonrisa, que de inmediato fue correspondida

**- Buenas tardes – **secundo alegremente Duo con una de las clásicas risas arrasadoras marca Maxwell a lo que Relena no pudo quedarse mas que perpleja. Heero solo veía de reojo e inclino la cabeza hacia Relena en forma de saludo, ella solo atino a sonreír, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a la forma de ser de él. Duo miró a Heero con una mueca conspiradora y posteriormente a Relena al tiempo en que bajaba y le permitía el paso a esta a la parte trasera. Relena se iba acomodando cuando Duo entraba al mismo tiempo en la parte del copiloto, aprovechando para guiñarle un ojo a Heero, causándole una sensación de total desconcierto, sabía que Duo tenía costumbres como esa, pero ahora las sentía más perforantes que nunca y con justa razón¿Quién en el mundo podría negarse al amplio atractivo que tenía Duo? Al parecer ni siquiera él…

El transcurso a los 10 minutos se volvió algo pesado por un tenso silencio, que definitivamente Duo no podría soportar más así que empezó a hablar de naderías, metiendo poco a poco a los demás en la platica, y de paso aligerando la atmósfera, aunque Heero apenas respondía si o no a alguna cosa. El tiempo paso más rápido y ahora el transporte se acercaba mas y mas al destino que Duo había planeado, era ya obvio para todos donde terminarían, se podían ver los altos juegos en funcionamiento desde cierta lejanía, Heero solo hizo un mohín más de fastidio, y a Duo se le iluminaban mas los ojos conforme se acercaban, con un brillo francamente travieso. Relena iba emocionada por los juegos aunque mas podría decirse por que iba al lado de la persona que mas quería, por que ciertamente ella le amaba, no sabía hasta que punto pero le quería y por la forma en que Heero le había tratado hasta ese momento al grado de protegerle de lo que fuera le hacían pensar que el correspondía. Ciertamente el le había permitido acercarse a su persona sin que este le fusilara por ello, pero algo dentro de ella sabía perfectamente que no todo andaba bien. Por su parte Quatre parecería estar rezando a todos los Dioses incluido Alá, sea lo que fuese a hacer Duo no sentía que fuera conveniente.

……………………………………………………

Lady Une daba vueltas por su oficina, no quería que una ataque de nervios le invadiera, pero parecía como si sus esfuerzos fueran en vano le había pedido a Sally que enviase por Noin y Zech, sabía que estaban en Marte como escape, como escondite y tal vez algunas cosas más, pero tanto Noin como Zech, Milliardo o como fuera que se hiciese llamar en esos momentos, se lo debían una por no renunciar e irse sin decir nada y el otro por recibir un favor por parte de ella, los favores se pagan tarde o temprano y este era ese momento. Aun recordaba las palabras del ministro cuando la Preventer apenas iniciaba: "_creo que están recibiendo sustanciosas ganancias para no poder prevenir algo como eso"_. No señor, no iba a permitir que eso pasara de nuevo, iban a prevenir este incidente a como diera lugar, como fuera…

Con paso firme, después de cavilar bien su decisión, se dirigió al escondite secreto, que se encontraba por cierto en uno de los lugares más inocuos: una estantería. Con una apariencia por demás inofensiva, pero en uno de sus costados, la parte inferior que parecía firme revelaba un pequeño compartimiento

……………………………………………………

- **Noin ¿aún no terminas de empacar?** – pregunto Zech terminando de subir un modesto por no decir austero bolso que contenía algunas pertenencias

- **¿Lo dudas? Soy tan eficiente como tu, aún que yo posea un par de cosas mas que tu** – le decía con un tono que indicaba que a pesar de todo era capaz de seguirle el paso en lo que fuera, habida cuenta de memorables ocasiones en el pasado. – **En todo caso, no vamos de vacaciones…**

- **Lo sé, aunque en cierto modo lo serían, hemos estado sin hacer nada durante tres años, mas que salir de vez en cuando de manera clandestina a todas las colonias y la tierra, volver a la acción sería como las vacaciones de nuestra constante estabilidad.**

**- Estás diciendo que te estas aburriendo…- **apunto con algo de enojo en su tono.

-** No!, no es eso digo que es bueno que le pongamos de vez en cuando una chispa a esto¿lo hace mas divertido no? – **le decía al mismo tiempo en que pasaba un brazo por la esbelta cintura de la chica, y ella posaba una de sus manos de manera gentil pero firme en el brazo.

­-** Esta bien, pero tenemos que viajar, después abra tiempo para… otras cosas – **decía terminando de entrar en el pequeño trasbordador que les habría de llevar a la tierra, caminaba de manera firme pero la sonrisa que curvaba perfectamente todo su rostro desmentía cualquier rastro de enojo.

…………………………………………………..

Una larga fila para comprar las entradas, apretujones entre la gran multitud y 20 minutos esperando en una larga fila para el mejor juego del momento no eran la mejor imagen que Duo había tenido dentro de su plan, que a pesar de a ver contado con ciertas contingencias no pensó que fueran tantas "_Hay Duo Maxwell la próxima vez que planees venir a un lugarcito de estos asegúrate de que no sea en viernes" _pensaba algo contrariado cayendo en cuenta por la razón de tanta gente. Y es que un juego tipo montaña rusa del tipo monumental con vueltas y formas que daban a parecer que sería imposible salir vivos de ahí no era para menos. Al final descubrieron que volar a las grandes velocidades de un mobil como los gundams no podía ser igualado por ese endemoniado juego de invitación a la muerte, háblese solo para ellos tres ya que la pobre de Relena adquirió un color que del blanco paso al amarillo y luego al verde y otra vez al blanco ya que no sabía si asustarse, tener nauseas o simplemente vomitar.

Ya alejados e la montaña de la muerte y de haber probado otros juegos seguían buscando algo mas que abordar dado que, si bien los juegos estaban bien para cualquiera realmente para ellos no marcaron una diferencia. Relena iba de lo mas divertida, iba junto a Heero no es de culparse, Quatre no sabía que hacer y Heero solo pedía unos minutos para tratar de armar el rompecabezas que apenas empezaba a encajar y que dado al acoso constante de Duo no había podido terminar.

Duo harto de la situación miraba hacia todas direcciones por algún posible para arreglar el día. Y, como siempre, justo cuando pensaba que no había nada más que hacer frente a el estaba una especie de súper laberinto, donde había de todo, constaba de varias secciones y pisos, no lo sabían, pero dentro habían tanto partes largas y caminos por todos lados, caminos que se hacían mas estrechos, pequeños y obscuros, algunas trampas, un complejo bastante ingenioso.

Y lo mas curioso no tan lleno, de hecho estaba casi vació…

­**­-Bien chicos, no se desesperen, que tengo puestas mis esperanzas en esta cosa – **decía al momento que señalaba al laberinto

**-¿Y realmente crees que sea divertido? – **pregunto Quatre viendo con desconfianza el lugar

-**No perdemos nada con intentar, y emm…-**dudó-** ¿crees que sea seguro? – **interfirió Relena, que estaba prácticamente colgada del brazo de Heero, quien a su vez se preguntaba rayos estaba haciendo ahí.

**- ¡Por supuesto¿Cuando te he subido a algún lado que arriesgue tu vida? – **pregunto de una manera tan inocente, que yo le hubiera dado un oscar… Relena solo hico mutis y prefirió mirarle intensamente como diciendo: _"interpreta mi silencio"_. Oh pero Duo sabía bien lo que la pobre Relena sentía en esos momentos, que si no, pero como nuca fue santo de su devoción. _"Pero querías estar con Heero ¿no? desquita"_ ciertamente y muy a pesar del no se que, que le causaba verla con él, tal vez por que es de lo mas raro enamorarte del que esta apunto de asesinarte, aparte siempre había sentido a Relena incapaz de comprender a total entereza a Heero aún así el aludido parecía dar a entender que correspondía a ello, _"bueno y quien demonios en su sano juicio lo entiende" _pensó para si.

Así que mientras Duo peroraba de manera triunfal acerca de lo bueno que sería subir a ese juego mientras los demás le miraban de manera extraña reservándose cada quien sus propias comentarios. Sin en embargo y pese a lo que pensaran en esos momentos es bien sabido esa chispa de no se que acompañada de su mirada que te pueden obligar a hacer cualquier cosa. Así que antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban entrando al dichoso laberinto. Pasaron los cuatro juntos, a medida que avanzaban y daban vueltas el lugar se hacia mas estrecho y más oscuro, poco a poco tuvieron que ir caminando en hilera, lo cual significaba que cierta persona tendría que dejar circular la sangre de cierto brazo…

Sin querer y de la forma mas fortuita… si como no… Duo quedó al frente seguido de Heero Relena y Quatre al final. , ya comenzaban a tener que tocar a su alrededor para adivinar el camino a seguir, cuando Duo toco lo que sería una especie de puerta oculta cayendo irremediablemente en ella y llevándose de corbata a Heero.

…………………………………………..

El trasbordador ya tenía la ruta comenzada sus tripulantes iban dormidos, el piloto automático dirigiría sin percances el transporte. En eso Lucrecia despierta, pero no hace ruido alguno, se queda contemplando aquel rostro que parecía perfecto. Sonrió levemente al recordar como es que todo se dio _"es increíble lo estúpida que fui…" _ahora tal vez le parecía gracioso, pero en aquel entonces sintió la confusión y duda mas grandes de su vida. _¿Quién diría que todo sería así?"_Si tan solo lo hubiese sabido… ha pero no existe el hubiera ¿verdad?

………………………………..

**- Que habrá pasado con Heero y Duo -** preguntó Quatre que seguía a tientas por el pasillo

- **Parece que cayeron por ahí…** - dijo muy seria

- **¿Si, y vio por donde cayeron?** – Relena se movió un poco y golpeo la pared dejando entreabierto el pasadizo por donde habían caído.

- **Eso no importa, dudo mucho que Heero quiera mucho mi compañía en estos momentos** – dijo con la voz casi entre cortada y muy baja

……………………

Heero resbalaba por el extraño y oscuro tobogán y cayó de una forma un poco brusca y antes de tener tiempo de levantarse recibió a Duo de lleno sobre sí. La situación no era nada buena retiro a Duo de encima suyo y se incorporo.

- **Lo siento Duo estas ¿bien?-** preguntó sarcásticamente Duo - **rayos me duele el trasero y eso no es bueno aquí ni en ningún otro planeta** –decía mirándolo algo indignado al ser prácticamente lanzado y ni si quiera recibir ayuda, o tan solo una disculpa, aunque después cayo en cuenta de que, eso, sería demasiado pedir…

- **Hay que salir ya de aquí **- sentencio seriamente Heero

-** Si claro no hemos ni empezado y ya te quieres ir…**

**- Simplemente no me gusta…**

**- Como puedes decir eso¡si hay de todo! **

**- No te molestes, simplemente no me gusta**

- **Sabes que al coño con esto¡con un demonio¿Que no vez que hice todo esto por ti? -**

- **¿Por mi?** – pregunto algo desconcertado

- **No por mi¿¡que no escuchas!? Has estado raro últimamente hasta que caí en cuenta de por que estabas así y pensé que te haría bien esto** - dijo en tono que ya para esos momentos sonaba frustrado. _"pero que demo…" _ pensó Heero recriminándose de inmediato, leer esos informes había sido algo malo… muy malo para él, mientras tanto y al mismo tiempo en su cerebro se procesaba la otra información que Duo acababa de soltar _"El sabe… con un cuerno el sabe_." Las cosas acudían a su mente y eran tratadas de resolver todas al mismo tiempo con una velocidad que francamente deja pendejo al procesador Dual Core… Y lo decía en un tono que pareciera no impórtale y otra cosa también importante: _¿Qué demonios tenía que ver la feria en esto?_

**-Duo no quiero hablar de eso** – corto el rollo para después desertar de ahí, ahora sentía nerviosismo como en su vida jamás sintió, si bien había caído en cuenta con lo que sentía hacia él no había decidido hacer con ese supuesto sentir y no lo iba a hacer ahora…

-¿**Cómo que no quieres hablar de eso? Todo el día de ayer me la pase preocupado pro que el maldito mal agradecido de mi mejor amigo estaba mal, el trabajo le tenía hastiado, que había soportado transformar mis bellos informes, y toda la sarta de cosas que has hecho en lo que va de este tiempo me dices que no te importa?** – Ahora si Heero deseó, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, que quería agarrarlo a besos o molerlo hasta hacerlo pulpa por lo despistado que llegaba a ser a veces…

-** Cómo eres imbécil nadie te pidió que hicieras nada **– trato de sonar lo mas sereno posible.

- **Si verdad tonto de mi¡pero quien te dijo que ayudaras a una persona que estimas Duo!, y sabes que tienes razón no me lo pediste, es más no se por que me molesto, nunca pareces en verdad conforme con lo que uno hace por ti y siendo así y que tu así lo quieres ¡pues bien! Que te aguante otro ¡Adiós! **- y se fue dándole un ligero empujón para apartarlo de su camino.

Mientras tanto en la parte de arriba los dos rubios habían podido escuchar la mini discusión que hacía momentos se había suscitado.

- **Deberías ir a hablar con Duo** – dijo finalmente en un tono apenas audible

- **Pero en este momento usted se siente mal señorita** – expreso con un leve dejo de preocupación

- **Pero comprendo por que me siento mal, ya no puedo más, siempre pensé que si estaba a su lado llegaría a quererme, me ha permitido estar a su lado, pero después de todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta que, si lo ha hecho es por que nunca había encontrado ese tipo de cariño en otra persona para con él. Me aprecia si pero no de la manera en que quiero. El día de hoy me comporte como una tonta, estuve colgada de su brazo como limitándolo a mi propiedad ¿sabes por que? Desde que llegaron por mi no le despego la vista, aunque es muy discreto, cuando entramos en este lugar prácticamente se deshizo de mi para poder seguirlo a él. De momento sentí que no era justo tanto tiempo que espere que tal vez el me quisiera yo que estuve con él todo este tiempo y Duo solo por ser él me lo arrebata en un segundo… pero lo quiero en verdad que si y me gustaría verlo feliz**

- **Señorita Relena** – dijo algo sorprendido Quatre, y quien no lo estaría, parece, que después de todo era una persona admirable, que amaba fervientemente a alguien pero que ante todo quería su felicidad, en verdad eso era de admirar…

- **Alcanza a Duo, quisiera hablar con Heero…** - dijo secando las pequeñas lagrimas que surcaban aún rostro después de soltar semejante confesión. **– Por favor creo que el se enojo por nada y Heero parece no tener claro todo** – dijo en un tono apenas firme y audible.

- **Esta bien, gracias señorita Relena** – y dicho esto se levanto para buscar la salida mientras Relena se dirigía a la parte por la que desaparecieron minutos antes los dos pilotos. Entonces Relena volteo para detener a Quatre:

- **Un momento Quatre – **le llamo.

- **¿Si? – **volteo

- **¿Podrías llamarme solo Relena? – **lo pidió con una tímida sonrisa

- **Por supuesto – **y seguido continuo su camino mientras Relena descendía.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Duo había podido salir del lugar sin problema alguno, el enojo que tenía en ese momento le habían hecho ignorar al dependiente del juego que le decía que por ahí no podía salir, o tal vez que había empujado a mas de 5 personas que no se atrevieron a decirle nada por su semblante enojado, eso o que alcanzaron a oír como Duo recitaba todas las maldiciones que se conocía…

- **Duo espera –** gritaba un Quatre algo agitado a lo lejos

- ¿**Ah? – **alcazo a escuchar Duo haciéndole voltear ligeramente. Mientras Quatre se acercaba rápidamente.

-** No te vayas Duo – **le dijo una vez que le dio alcance

-** Lo siento amigo Quatre, pero en verdad tengo ganas de irme –**le dijo en el tono más franco posible.

**- Este bien será como tú digas – **contesto algo resignado

………………………………………..

Heero ya estaba avanzando para salir de ese lugar cuando oyó la tímida vocecita de Relena en aquel lugar y no pudo más que acercarse para ayudarla a levantarse de donde había caído. La ayudo, y comenzó a caminar en busca de la salida. No habían dicho palabra alguna pero Relena sabía lo que debía decir, y sabía que tenía que decirlo ahora. Tomo un poco de aire para armarse de valor y…

­

**- Heero... – **este volteo a verla, dándole a entender que tenía su atención

-** Heero, sabes yo… quiero decir que yo… te amo**

……………………………………………………**.._continuara_**

****

**Arkady M. Nekozukii: **me encanto eso del trama :P, y si ta Relena pero no te angusties no hará nada malo, creo… si le sigo pero en especial ahora la inspiración se me fue pero bueno ahí esta l sexto cap, espero que pronto actualices también eh. Un saludo y muchas gracias por el comentario y por tu apoyo.

**  
DarkCryonic: **bien mi querida Master sensei, jajajaja la primera regla ¿sabes que es la que más odio? Si por que me dan ganas de golpear a alguien por no saber lo que sigue jajajajaja. Espero que pronto regreses no sabes cuanta falta haces. Muchas gracias por todo!


	6. Acpetación

**Bueno, parece que estoy vivo aún, claro que jamas pense que la universidad me costara tant tiempo de mi vida, aunque debo decir que estoy feliz digo ya leo en japonés gracias a mi clase de idiomas XD, en fin a pesar de estar mas muerto que nada este timpo aquí va esto espero poder subir lo demás pronto, por cierto un agradesimiento especial a ti Eni que a pesar de tener tus propios problemas te diste un respiro para hechare una manota :D. Y un saludo para ti DC te sigo esperando... en fin espero que les guste... matta ne! **

**  
Capitulo 6.- Aceptación**

**OPEN EYES**

por

**Starlightnorain**

-** Heero, sabes yo… quiero decir que yo… te amo –** dijo Relena en un susurro apenas audible a espaldas de él. Nunca se lo había dicho, dado a como se habían suscitado las cosas desde la guerra, jamás aclararon bien ese punto, quiso _creer_ que le correspondía¿Qué no todo indicaba que si?

- **Relena yo… - **articulo Heero tratando de decirle algo. Tal vez hasta ahora, no había pasado, pero jamás había dudado, y el efectivamente estaba dudando. No la amaba, no era el objeto de su fascinación, no le hacía delirar ni querer bailar como poseso… pero aún así y a pesar de todo le tenía cierto aprecio _¿y como dañas lo que aprecias?_

**- Tu… no ¿verdad? – **le dijo en tono tranquilo, como si lo supiera desde hace mucho tiempo, y en verdad así era… Heero por su parte estaba sorprendido, por la valentía de ella al decirle eso, y sobre todo por saber que si bien le apreciaba no le amaba.

**- Yo… si te estimo pero no de esa manera – **termino por fin, dado a su falta de avidez en cuanto al rango sentimental se refiere.

**-****Lo sabía… - **dijo dejando escapar dos pequeñas lagrimas, sintiendo en su pecho la tristeza de que a pesar de saberlo, el oírlo confirmado le dolía... y mucho.

…………………………………….

**- Ya quita esa cara - ** pidió amablemente como por enésima vez. Sabía que estaba enojado, tal vez demasiado.

**- No puedo – **dijo entre los dientes.

**- Si puedes – **aseguró

**- Estoy que me carga…-**

**- Duo – **interrumpió a Duotratando de sonar amenazador, no quería-de momento al menos- escuchar ciertas "palabras". –** ¿sabes si quiera exactamente por que estas enojado? –** Duo se paró en seco y volteo a ver a Quatre con una expresión inusualmente rara en él, _¿Qué ha dicho?, _ahora que lo mencionaba ¡era verdad¿Exactamente por que se había enojado?

-** Pues por… -** _por arrogante, pro engreído, por estúpido, por ser tan exageradamente serio a veces_…_ por…por… ¿Por qué? __**¡¿Por qué?!**_Clavos señores, y al dos por uno; y es que la verdad –aunque Duo no lo hubiese querido aceptar-estaba enojado, pero ninguna de las razones anteriores era la verdadera – **a veces se pasa de engreído… - **logro articular por fin

-** Eso, ni tú te lo crees… - **soltó en un suspiro algo resignado, dándole palmaditas con la mano derecha en su hombro.

………………………………………...

-** ¿Status? – **se oyó el resonar de una voz seca en todo el lugar

**- Pendiente: no hay comprobación que arroje resultados claros – **Leonard era uno de los mejores informáticos de estos tiempos, tenía todo tipo reconocimientos a pesar de su corta edad. Aunque los rezagos de la guerra habían terminado menguando cualquier esperanza de trabajo, hasta que se le presento la oportunidad… ahora estaba ahí frente a un gran computador, tratando desesperadamente de obtener la información solicitada lo más rápido posible.

**- ¿Repito la pregunta? – **elevo su gruesa voz, voz que resonaba por todo aquel frío lugar, se estaba enojando y era sabido por todos que no era conveniente hacerlo enojar.

**-****Es… muy posible que hayan copiado parte de la información que hemos estado manejando – **la computadora por fin había terminado las comparaciones y no había duda, solo que a veces la disyuntiva es grande y difícil, si no dices lo que pasa es molesto, pero ¿Qué haces cuando sabes que lo que tienes que decir tampoco va a agradar?

…………………………………………

Había dejado a Relena en su casa, se sentía extraño, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un peso menos de encima… Trato de desechar las cosas que venían a su mente, que de repente, se le antojaban idílicamente estúpidas; y es que pensar en eso le hacía sentir extraño, y más que extraño era feliz. Sabía que una especie de sonrisa estúpida pugnaba por salir de sus labios. Se resignó, realmente lo suyo cura no tenía. Además, y ahora que se acordaba, Duo estaba enojado, y se sintió mas estúpido aún al recapacitar que, gran parte la culpa la tenía el. Aunque por otro lado sabía que debió de haber dicho un rotundo 'no' a la salida que Duo había propuesto y así posteriormente tratar de ordenar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Sabía que una parte de él para nada se negó al hecho de ser arrastrado por Duo (¿Y quien se negaría?) _Con un demonio_ se hubiera dejado llevar donde fuera si era Duo el que lo llevaba.

Se sentó un momento frente a su laptop tratando de estar, como siempre, absorto en ella. Revisaba su mail, mail, que lamentablemente tenía basura siempre¿obra de quien? Si…: de Duo…, ja y eso que algunas veces lo había bloqueado, pero el niño era bueno para lo de la computación, y auque a veces tardaba, terminaba de alguna rara manera franqueando el bloqueo. Estaba seleccionando los elementos a borrar cuando por descuido, muy inusual en él (y probablemente debido a que por más que trato, su mente estaba en otro lado) se abrió uno de los archivos a eliminar, ligero error de "dedo" digamos. Leyó por mera inercia las primeras líneas:

"_Que lindo es enamorarse…"_

No se molesto en seguir leyendo y rodó los ojos en signo de marcada exasperación; este _alter ídem_ ya lo traía de cabeza: todo el día no hubo algo que no le recordarse lo mismo que había leído, si no eran parejas felices deambulando por ahí sin que el mundo les importase en realidad, era el simple hecho de tener la razón de su agobio en frente. Regreso la vista al monitor y con algo de enojo borró el estúpido archivo. Era obvio que el maldito que mando esa estupidez no sabía lo que decía… Aunque sopesándolo, y tratando de sobrellevarlo lo _"más posible",_ había caído en cuenta que quería algo más. Recordó en ese momento las palabras que le dijera Quatre días atrás _"no quiero huir más…"_. En cierta forma le hicieron reaccionar prendiendo dentro de él otros mil censores de alarma. Y sin mas acotó dos hechos fundamentales uno: no tenía caso pensar mas tonterías Dúo Maxwell le gustaba; aún más que eso, pero se sentía incomodo buscando una palabra que describiera lo que sentía, aunque la verdad lejos de cualquier negación, a esas alturas ya la sabía. Dos: deseaba algo más que solo saber que se sentía "atraído", lo que indudablemente le obligaría a decírselo.

Por un lado lejos de lo que todo el mundo piensa como el que:"Heero es el ser mas templado de este planeta, o el mas perfecto, siempre esta listo entre un sin fin de etcéteras, lo que por supuesto era incomodo y mas en este asunto. Heero no era un don Juan ni menos el típico chico casanova que salía de farra todos los viernes en la noche, y Duo a veces le metía al despiste con el acelerador a fondo y hasta la 5ta velocidad. Conclusión: uno no se va a dar cuenta, y el otro no sabe como expresar lo que siente. Perfecta combinación. _¡Genial Heero la conclusión es que de plano estas muy pendejo!_ Oh si, juntarse con Duo a veces era malo… muy malo…

…………………………………….

Un nuevo día más, que a diferencia de otros, no le traía tranquilidad como hasta ahora lo venían intentando. Era conocido que lady Une era un claro ejemplo del _ad honores_, que trabajaba incansablemente casi por mero gusto. Ahora estaba ahí terminando de cuadrar un plan de contingencia por que la bomba estaba por estallarles en la cara. Soltó un pequeño suspiro, signo del cansancio mental que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Era una suerte que nadie la estuviese viendo, ya casi era hora y no tenía sentido seguir intentado huir de la inminente realidad. Tomó un portafolios meticulosamente acomodado con los papeles del informe, y algunas cosas más…

…………………………………….

Duo entró algo apresurado al hall donde se llevaría acabo la reunión, ya todos estaban ahí excepto lady Une, para su alivio.

- Yo gane, les dije que llegaría tarde – comento Sally de forma muy poco caritativa ¿a poco no es rico que te piquen las costillas? Duo solo le respondió con un ligero gesto infantil ¿y que? Al fin y al cabo, al menos había, llegado.

No habrían pasado ni dos minutos cuando lady Une apareció en el umbral de la puerta de aquel salón acompañada de la pareja del año: Milliardo y Noin… era una pena que los demás no lo supiesen, claro además de Sally, aunque eso ya para esas alturas no sería más que un secreto a voces…

- Disculpen la demora, tenía que recoger a los invitados, además de que así le dimos tiempo de llegar al señor Maxwell – terció con una sonrisa torcida… definitivamente hoy no era el día de Duo.

- Bien señores, no soy persona que se ande con rodeos ni estoy de humor para un elegante discurso. Estamos en problemas, y no me refiero a algo de lo que comúnmente hoy en día sucede del típico imbécil que no se puede estar en paz. A pesar de los notables esfuerzos de todos y cada uno de ustedes, y de la corporación misa. Los problemas se desarrollaron en forma enorme¡y lo que es peor!: en nuestras narices. Al parecer OZ hizo algo mas, algo de lo que ni si quiera yo estaba enterada cuanto estuve allí. Ni Milliardo lo sabía, y estoy segura que Traize tampoco se enteró…- comentó severa, ensombreciendo un poco su mirada en lo último dicho, sin duda ese nombre seguiría moviendo por mucho tiempo las emociones en el fondo de su alma.

Todos miraban expectantes a la contrariada jefa de PREVENTER, era algo poco común que demostrara, aunque fuera un poco, aquel abatimiento. Guardaron silencio por que sabía que todavía faltaba mucho

- No le he dicho nada a nadie por seguridad, hoy ustedes serán los primeros en enterarse.- dijo dejando filtrar un poco de furia y algo de impotencia en su voz - Ayer recibimos un informe de Wufei que se encuentra en el satélite de comunicaciones, el informe surgió a base de un mensaje encriptado, contenía coordenadas y por lo que se puede deducir una especie de acuerdo con alguna de las colonias, no sabemos cual, el mensaje iba a una ubicación neutra, probablemente una nave o un pequeño receptor, han solo copiado la información para no levantar sospechas; al parecer tienen una base en la tierra y probablemente planean una conspiración.

- Quieres decir que podría desatarse otra guerra – pregunto Milliardo de forma demasiado seria

- Podría ser muy posible, por la información que se logró desencriptar esto es grande y grave, además, no tenemos idea de que va a suceder y no vamos a esperar a que pase así que en cuanto tengamos ubicado el lugar exacto buscaremos la forma de neutralizar todo esto, creo que todos hemos luchado y hecho lo posible por conservar todo tranquilo, estoy segura de que ustedes comparten esto que siento, e igual que yo no permitirán que unos imbéciles perdularios acaben con esto.

- Sabes de sobra que todos estamos de acuerdo - contesto Noin, también empezando a enardecerse

- ¿piensa enviar algún equipo para el reconocimiento? No creo que… – preguntó Quatre, cortándose de momento, tímido de hacerle la observación a lady Une

- No sería inteligente, es obvio podrían darse cuenta – apunto Sally saliendo también del silencio en el que se habían sumergido, apoyando a Quatre al entender lo que quería decir -

- Pues en realidad solo necesito una persona para reconocimiento – dijo como si nada, lo tenía ya calculado ella también, volteo un poco haciendo que el cabello le cayera de forma delicada sobre los hombros, gesto casi femenino, desmentido por la vivas mirada que dirigió hacia su siguiente interlocutor – joven Barton ¿me haría usted el honor? - Trowa, guardo silenció por un momento para después asentir, haciendo uso de su consabido mutismo que le era característico.

- Muy bien, hasta ahora lo que sabemos es que esta en algún punto de la antártica: en el polo sur, cerca de la patagonia… pero según nuestras imágenes del satélite ahí no hay nada, al menos en apariencia. Necesitamos planear la manera de introducirlo en el área de la que sospechamos más, sin que llame la atención…

- No será necesario – dijo, cortando de tajo a una inspirada Lady Une – el circo donde trabajaba esta en una presentación en la tierra: en América, y en una semana mas ellos irán al siguiente país, están en brasil actualmente, así que veré la forma de que cambie un poco el intinerario – termino por fin sintiendo la lengua un poco adolorida por su uso excesivo, procediendo al silencio nuevamente.

- Siendo así solo necesitamos pedirle ese favor al circo – era imaginable que, un favor así nada mas necesitaba pedirlo ella, y en tanto se pudiera usar algún agradecimiento económico, sería mejor.

Quatre, amen de su educación, solo dedico una fugaz mirada a Trowa. Quería hablar con el con "aquel", la persona que deseaba, ese que lo hacía suspirar todas las noches, esa persona Trowa Barton a quien mas amaba se iba tan pronto las circunstancias se lo permitieran a ser, probablemente, carne de cañón.

…………………………………..

Habían salido ya de la reunión, Trowa se había retirado junto con lady Une para llamar al circo y explicarles. Duo se les pegó a Sally, que a su vez secuestraba a la misma Noín, todo esto frente a la demasiado seria mirada de Zech, al parecer no le había sentado muy bien el cuadro de que el cuadro conformado por Duo y Sally, a pesar de saber que Sally era toda sensatez, Duo era un giro de 360 grados y eso aunado a su fama de "rara belleza Maxwell", que era una de las pregoneras voces en toda la base de PREVENTER, no le inspiraban ni un poquito de confianza.

Quatre por su parte luchaba por no terminar nadando en una nave de preocupación e impotencia, tratando de mantener todo el aplomo posible. Termino retirándose junto a Heero excusándose con Duo con lo primero que se le ocurrió, quien empezaba a jalarlo a la rara salida que estaba planeando con Sally. Necesitaba tratar de platicar con Heero, se había dado cuenta que, a pesar de manejar sus sentimientos de una manera generalmente buena, el hecho de que alguien te escuche de vez en cuando ayuda, y Heero era muy bueno escuchando.

Ya harían diez minutos desde que dejaran el edificio de PREVENTER y ninguno había dejado salir palabra alguna, en parte era por sus preocupaciones individuales, en parte por que no sabían como empezar…

- **Oye – **dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- **Tu primero – **dijo Heero

- **Esto… ¿podríamos sentarnos?- **dijo señalando una banca a un lado de uno de los tantos caminos del parque en el que estaban. Por su parte Heero solo asintió y procedió a sentarse, fue entonces que Quatre tomó suficiente valor para soltar todo lo que tenía

-** Estoy muy preocupado – **soltó por fin, sintiendo un ligero nudo en la garganta y bajando un poco la mirada-** y no se que hacer, que decir, no ser egoísta pero no me gustaría que fuera no puedo evitar el preguntarme ¿Por qué él?- **Ahora resulta… no supo ciertamente en que momento pero Quatre lo había elegido de paño, no que no quisiera ayudarlo, pero meterse en ese terreno era como andar a tientas en un cuarto oscuro. Recordó después que Quatre le tenía confianza y que muy probablemente lo único que necesitaba era desahogarse, y hacerlo era tan bueno de sobra lo sabía…

**- Mas bien me siento enojado, por que aún no he tenido el valor de decirle, y el caprichoso destino ahora nos vuelve a apartar-** oh! ya salio el peine, no le sorprendió la confesión completa, por que sin ninguna duda esto era lo que estaba detrás de aquella platica en la azotea…

-** Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no te compliques tanto – **contesto en un tono ligeramente reconfortante – **díselo, es todo – **encogió un poco los hombros, Quatre le dedico una mirada significativa para después decirle con mucha calma:

-**Sabes de sobra, que no es sencillo-** y yo no se, pero eso allá en mi tierra le llaman pedrada, en otras palabras, solo da los consejos cuado los aplicas a ti mismo… Heero por su parte se sorprendió, y hasta ese momento cayo en cuenta de las grandes habilidades que Quatre tenía para meterse en lo que no le importaba

-**Tú sabes algo - **afirmo Heero

**- ¿Qué te hace pensar tal cosa? - ** No obtuvo respuesta, solo una mirada fija y penetrante que, como pocas, le estaba casi matando.

-** ¿Siempre haces eso? –**Soltó un poco la respiración contenida-** se** **algo…- **confeso Quatre por fin

**-Bien, así será más fácil… Lo que me dijiste en la azotea… gracias**

**-¿Por qué?- **intuía a que se refería, pero no pudo evitar soltar la pregunta

**-****Por que me ayudo a poner en claro algunas cosas – **se sinceró

**- Eso es bueno, y, si no es entrometerme demás ¿Qué aclaraste?**

**-Que me gusta Duo – **lo decía en ese momento con tanta soltura... hacía que, Quatre aunque se las masticaba, abriera la quijada casi hasta el suelo** - y quisiera algo con el… – **y no era para menos su sorpresa: no todos los días podías oír una confesión de esas en vivo y a todo color, menos viniendo de Heero Yuy. No le sorprendía su gusto por Duo, más bien ese admirable proceso de aceptación

**- Vaya que bueno que lo reconoces. Ahora solo falta que Duo sienta lo mismo.**

_Fría y dura realidad_

Por eso detestaba asuntos como este. El comentario que Quatre hizo "inocentemente", le hizo sentir como si le golpearan con un mazo. Y es que no era para menos, tenía razón, ese pequeño detalle: que Duo sintiera lo mismo. Otro de los grandes problemas, _probablemente_, mas grande que los anteriores¿Cómo rayos le iba a hacer caso?, por Dios. Y es que, aunque no se le conocían ninguna pareja, el chico podría señalar alguien, y ese alguien caería a sus pies rendido inmediatamente. ¡Lo tenía todo!, todo lo que alguien pudiera desear, estaba encerrado en ese ser: Duo Maxwell. Misteriosa mirada, de un color inusual, una sonrisa que derrite, un cuerpo de infarto, esa trenza tan única de él, que parecía bailar con cada movimiento que hacia al caminar con la gran gracia de su dueño. Por otro lado tenía en él un gran amigo, ruidoso pero amigo al final, alguien que lo escuchaba y se preocupaba por el. Le gustaba, incluso, hasta su eufórica e hiperactiva forma de ser, y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa...

Estaba perdido… y sin boleo de vuelta

..._**owari**_

**DarkCryonic: **que va! si yo creo que la experiencia la tienes, lo que pasa es que andas medio floja XD, jajaja sabes que es broma... bueno pues ahí esta, y a poco no es bonito que un personaje este ciego a mas no poder, vamos yo se que si jijijiji, vale ya espero que te guste y espero verte más seguido ok?

**Dark: **pos si ta enojado, o lo estaba¿tu que crees? a mi me parece que le hacía falta para tratar de caer en cuenta de algo, aunque a mi parecer lo voy a dejar en la incertidumbre otro rato XD, que bueno que te gusta y perdon por actualizar hasta ahora, gracias!


	7. Desiciones

**Capitulo 7.- Desiciones**

.

.

Había una vez un pobre estudiante de economía que apenas y dormía y sus neuronas se quemaron. FIN. A resumidas cuentas esa podría desirse que es mi excusa ¿o es que necesito más? TT Quiero dormir!! Buno ya me queje

.

.

.

**OPEN EYES**

**Por**

**Star light no rain**

.

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban de conocerse? Y hasta ahora, solo hasta ahora, podía apreciar una expresión de sorpresa, de inquietud y de inseguridad en el rostro de Heero. Se mostraba algo contrariado y no pudo evitar el pensar que tenía algo de culpa (de hecho, la tenía…)

-** Aunque te voy a decir algo- **sonrió – **no creo que le seas indiferente – **ahora si: sí minutos antes tenía cierta contrariedad, en este momento no creía lo que Quatre decía, levanto una ceja en la única aparente señalde algo, ya que (de alguna manera), había logrado recuperar la compostura, aunque fuera un poco.

-** Si hombre, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien – **le regalo otra gran sonrisa y vio con disimulo su reloj, ya era algo tarde…-** Espero me disculpes, pero todavía tengo algunas cosas que hacer – **a pesar de sus modales, y la amistad que tenían, no pudo evitar que aquello sonara como un "no molestes que no tengo tiempo"

**-** **No te preocupes, te entiendo – **dijo simplemente, a sabiendas de todo el mundo de cosas que tenía que hacer el rubio.

**-Entonces, nos vemos después Heero- **y se dio la vuelta para marcharse

-**Quatre espera-** sentencio, con ese tonito que no te da lugar a decir que no.

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**- Disculpa por no haberte podido ayudar- **haciendo honor a esa amabilidad que rara vez solía mostrar (pero que si poseía), soltó aquellas palabras,

**-No te preocupes, ya lo has hecho; y de verdad te lo agradezco: gracias por escucharme…- **y siguió su camino, era verdad Heero habíacambiado, y mucho…

.

.

…………………………………………….

.

.

Duo miraba con resignación el techo de su departamento, de alguna manera, sus "amigos" se las habían ingeniado para dejarlo botado, lo que el había pensado era hacer una reunión divertida antes de la "fiesta", Heero ni si quiera se despidió, Quatre se excuso con terminar asuntos pendientes, Trowa haría algunas llamadas y ¿él?, a él que le caiga un rayo.

Por alguna razón, estaba resentido, parecía que no le importaba a…

Bip¨¨¨ Bip

El sonido de su comunicador interrumpió su vacilación, era Quatre

-¿**Q man? -**

**- Hola Duo-**

**-Qué ha pasado?**

**-Lo siento, he terminado mis compromisos, se que no te di muchas explicaciones pero tenía algunos pendientes que arreglar, pero ya he terminado todo-**

**-Esta bien- **dijo en un tono tan suelto, restándole importancia al asunto y pasándose las manos de tras de la nuca-** no pasa nada**

**- Parece que, tu no sabes mentir ¿he? - ** declarando con esto que no creyó una gota de la anterior actuación

-** No me digas, me hablas para que vayamos por ahí de farra – **dijo Duo haciendo uso del sentido común que rara vez ocupaba-** ahora resulta que los patos le tiran a las escopetas ¿no? **

**- Duo- **sentencio Quatre determinantemente, consiente de que estaba a punto de perder la clase – **cállate y vamonos-** Duo divertido por la "nueva" actitud de Quatre solo hizo un saludo al estilo militar con todo y deferencia haciendo que Quatre casi se saliera de su papel… casi.

.

.

…………………………………………………..

.

.

-** Trowa, dime ¿estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo? -**

**- Hermana, yo jamás juego, y no hago nada sin estar seguro –**

**- Si lo sé, me refería más bien a si no terminaras haciendo una fiesta –**

**- ¿De que hablas?-**

**- Si no mal recuerdo hubo una vez en que utilizaste el circo para matar a medio mundo de soldados, y casi haces volar al circo con todo y espectáculo al mismo tiempo…-**

**-…………-** y sonrió, al menos para sus adentros, al recordar que eso era cierto

**- No me mires así, sabes que es verdad –**

**- No te preocupes, el circo es solo el medio para llegar sin llamar la atención, todo lo que haga será lejos de ustedes –**

**- Hermano, me pregunto si algún día podremos estar de verdad en paz…-** (estar en paz sin que tu estés en medio...) quiso decir

.

.

……………………………………………………

.

.

Heero había llegado a su casa (por fin) de alguna manera comprendió mejor en ese momento las leyes de murphy pues deseaba llegar a su "refugio" lo mas pronto posible y eso fue lo último que ocurrió. Se sentía más cansado de lo común y se sentó en un sillón muy poco vistoso, bueno si hablábamos del habitad de Heero no podríamos decir más que un huracán minimalista - abstracto pasó por ahí. Había cosas (algunas) que cubrían las necesidades mas mínimas, pero dentro de todo aquello destacaba un sillón, se veía ya mullido y parecía haber sido sacado de la basura, de hecho cuando lo compro le dijeron que había sido hecho con chatarra de algún lugar en una colonia, en el que reciclaban de todo para hacer (que curioso) de todo… el casi no le dio importancia al momento, solo iba pasando por ahí sin pensar , sin oír, sin ver hasta que se la topo, esa obra poco agraciada llamaría la atención de un ciego… lo que le sorprendió es que se vio sentado en el momentos después y más aun le sorprendió lo cómodo que era. En fin la creatividad del que hizo esa cosa era algo de otro mundo… Y entonces sucedió, epifanía de mal momento (tal vez) o una ocurrencia imbécil si se le quiere ver así, pero ¿Por qué nunca revisó la etiqueta? Y no queriendo hurgo en el hasta que la encontró, su cara se puso blanca, y por un momento, incluso, hasta quiso llorar. La etiqueta decía:

_Fabricación: L2_

_Si usted adquirió esta chatarra a un alto precio amigo mío le aviso de la manera más sutil: ha sido timado. En fin esta obra de arte tan" fina" no puede ser reemplazada, cambiada o sustituida. En todo caso el depósito de chatarra y su servidor le desean buen día_

_DM_

Deseo en ese momento, como nuca antes, golpear su cabeza contra la pared hasta sacarse de la mente todas las ideas estupidas que se le venían a la cabeza. Lo dicho estaba bien jodido…

.

.

…………………………………………………….

.

.

**Ahora si dime, quien eres tu y que le hiciste a Quatre**

**No empieces Duo…-**

**¿Que no? el que lleva a las farras soy yo, y que tu lo hicieras me saco de orbita!**

**Necesitaba distraerme, igual que tu…-**

**Nada es igual, yo solo quería salir, tu traes una cara… parece que te han quitado lo qué mas quieres – **No es que Duo fuese el ser mas distraído de este mundo, pero a el como a muchas personas le sucede que es más fácil darse cuenta de los problemas de los demás que de los propios más cuando en lo que se refería al rubio era casi "palpable"

**En serio? Y que lo hizo pensar eso – **tal vez después de tanto tiempo de sentir lo que lo que los demás, no le costaría tanto trabajo disimular sus propios sentimientos

**Soy muy observador -**

**Solo donde te conviene**

**¿A que te refieres?**

**A nadie err nada en especial… en fin ¿A dónde vamos ahora?- **pero la respuesta se hizo esperar y en su lugar solo obtuvo una sonrisa sinuosa y traviesa por parte de Duo, lo que le hizo tragar en seco y empezar a desear haberse quedado en casa…

.

.

……………………………………………………………

.

.

La comitiva de los más adultos estaba reunida, Milliardo, Noin, Sally y la misma Une estaban en una de las pequeñas salas más "tranquila" que según Une era la que en definitiva no podría tener oídos extra. Estaban en silencio total, viéndose unos a otros, la tensión era casi palpable

- **No podemos estarnos haciendo tontos mientras Barton va a jugar a los espías –** dijo por fin Milliardo

-** No se si el joven Trowa fue a jugar o no, pero al menos pienso que siendo como esta la situación actuar de inmediato sería lo mejor – **opinó Sally con la voz templada

- **Une, te habrás fijado ya en que somos tres contra una… -** dijo por fin Noin con aire de triunfo aclarando el lado en el que estaba

-** Si eso veo, pero no se si han dado cuenta…. Aquí la jefa soy yo, así que ni el príncipe azul, ni la fiel zalamera o la Doctora revoltosa me harán cambiar de opinión…**

.

.

…………………………………………………………**.**

.

.

Parecía más relajado, menos turbado y decidido, estaba sentado sobre su sofá como si quisiera demostrar la nueva posición en la que se encontraba. Le había tomado varios días y las ultimas horas superar su descubrimiento interior, no había que asimilarlo por que finalmente era parte de el, y él era un soldado muy bien entrenado, él era un soldado que sabía enfrentar los problemas según la situación. Situación actual: pendejismo causado por cierto factor externo que no tiene idea de lo que pasa. Solución obtener ventaja sobre el objetivo de manera directa. Sonreía de manera satisfecha, pero no lo hacía como una persona normal, su sonrisa más bien recordaba aquellos días en los que se proponía una misión y no cejaba hasta terminarla, había tomado una desición.

_No sabrás ni como paso…_

.

.

……………………………………………………………

.

.

Después de que Une dejara en claro quien mandaba ahí se despidió con un buenas tardes señores y se retiro. Dejando a los otros tres "jóvenes" con sorpresa mal encubierta.

-** Creo que aun sigue siendo igual de arpía que antes - **Comento Noin a medio reír

- **¿Pues en que momento cambio querida? –** contesto Sally en tono de burla exprimiéndoles la risa ambas y causando una mirada por lo demás extraña por parte del rubio. Pero las risas se calmaron, y a Sally una idea traviesa se le cruzó por la mente, y sin tiempo que perder les dirigió una mirada airada bastante cargada de lascividad, que dijo más que mil palabras, después de todo ella sabía. Los pobres interfectos no sabían ni como contestar justo cuando Sally daba una estocada más

- **Pero de que se preocupan, todo buen desayuno debe tener un par de toronjas, plátano y una buena dosis de…-**

**-Sally!!-** grito fuera de si Noin con los colores encima

.

.

.

……………………………………**.**_**continuara**_

.

.

.

**DC: **Tu tos me dejo contrariado,cuando lo leí, pero bueno ahora se que gozas de una salud establemente recuperada. Agradezco tu reaparición al mundo de los no vivos. Las letanías son en otro lado así que de momento gracias por todo, en serio thenks!!

**Nahome Maxwell: **Que bueno que te gusto, ahí esta una cortita actualización, espero que me disculpes y que me comprendas, pero en verdad no tengo tiempo mas que para pensar marginalmente a cerca de la Oferta agregada... Pero el otro día que checaba mi correro veo, tur eview y aunque no me lo creas me recordaste que tenía una historía. Vi el mail y me pregunte _"y esto de que es?" _y me acorde "Pos que tengo una hisotira verdad?" Nos vemos pronto y gracias por tu review


	8. Intromisiones

**CAPITULO 8.- Intromisiones**

.

.

.

Y sigo con la misma excusa de siempre, pero es verdad, ahora este semestre agregue un idioma más, un seminario y dos cursos, y bueno pues tiempo es algo que no poseo. Mi maestra de japonés me lo dijo "es que eres muy ambicioso", y luego me agarran las carreras en los finales. Pero en fin esto lo sigo subiendo y no es algo que olvide ya que, es finalmente un proyecto mío, y como tal algo que he empezado y que pase lo que pase le daré su final, cuanto tiempo eso si no se. Y esto es totalmente separado a si esto es de alto raiting o no, como he dicho es un proyecto que yo me propuse. Eso si no puedo dejar del olvidar del apoyo que me dan mis queridas amigas Eni y Cryo, y se los agradezco en el alma, y también a Arkady de verdad ¡gracias!

Esto lo termine por ti simplemente pensando en ti mi querida Marlene, sábete una cosa, no me olvide ni por un momento de que cumplías años pero no me la pase danzando alrededor tuyo por que se que lo consideras molesto, yo lo celebro por la única y exclusiva razón es que es el día en que llegaste a este mundo y se te permitió estar aquí, a mi m permitió a su vez tener a una gran amiga como lo eres tu, así que acepta sin rechistar y este capitulo te lo dedico a ti.

Sale pues, lo dije y ahora si me quedo sin más, ¡nos vemos después!

.

.

.

**OPEN EYES**

**Por**

**Star light no rain**

.

.

.

Sally se limito a soltar una sonora carcajada, que exaspero un poco más a la avergonzada joven que tenía en frente.

-** Bueno, bueno, después de soportar el carácter de Une esto me ha sentado de maravilla, necesito arreglar unos documentos así que los dejo en paz… por un rato- **hizo un ademán con la mano y salio de la habitación. Pero se alcanzaba a oír como todavía iba riendo entre dientes. Ellos quedaron solos y por un minuto, que pareció eterno, la sala quedó en silencio hasta que Zech/Milliardo decidió romperlo

-** Noín ¿Por qué dijo eso Sally?-** pregunto con una cara que parecía un verdadero signo de interrogación

- **Sabes, en momentos como estos no se si reírme o decirte lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser Zech – **la chica sabía que para ciertas cosas el hombre que tenía en frente podía llegar a ser denso, pero nunca imagino con todos los años que llevaban de conocerse que fuera "tan" denso.

- ¿**Por que lo dices? –** pregunto más confundido todavía

-** Olvídalo – **suspiro "_resignación, Noín, resignación"_, no que le quedara a ella tanto dramatismo, pero después de todo ¿no era ella la "fiel zalamera"?- **vamos a cenar algo ¿quieres?**

**- Como gustes – **respondió con la mente en otro lado. El que Barton se fuera solo le seguía dando mala espina…

.

.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

.

.

Quatre se había relajado un poco después de que, al ver aquella sonrisa, terminaran en una cafetería tomando un ligero refrigerio. La verdad era que la sonrisa de Duo podía significar, casi siempre (a veces), solo una cosa: problemas.

- **Quatre – **le llamó con un ligero tono de gracia en su voz -** yo que tu, no dejaba de preocuparme – **sonrió por fin – **la verdad solo te traje aquí para que te calmaras un poco. Sabes de sobra que tengo pensado ir a otro lugar, y no pongas esa cara de cachorro a medio morir, de todas formas vamos a ir –**sentenció categóricamente

**- Sabía que no debía confiarme – **suspiró con desgano, definitivamente una salida tranquila y Duo no se combinaban para nada… - **¿Y a donde piensas arrástrame?**** – **preguntó ya con resignación.

- **A un hotel… -** le dijo Duo en un tono más grave y por demás sensual. Quatre por su parte, quien pretendía terminar su sándwich se atragantó al oír aquellas palabras. Duo soltó una carcajada tan sonora que media cafetería volteo a verles, y haciendo caso omiso a las miradas poco comprensivas le pasó un vaso con agua al atormentado rubio. Duo sabía en cierta forma, que el rubio lo que necesitaba más, en ese momento, era una sacudida muy a su estilo más que palabras consoladoras, sobre todo por que Quatre era más bien el especialista en esa área. Sabía que por algún lado existía una "bestia encerrada" en Quatre, quien a pesar de ser toda dulzura y comprensión bien entrado podría llegar a estar mas ido de la chaveta que él y Heero juntos.

-** Vamos, se que no es con migo con quien irías precisamente a ese lugar – **guiñó un ojo -** Pero no me espere tanto repudio hacia mi persona – **se indignó – **solo pienso ir a un antro ¿crees poder con eso? –** sonrió nuevamente con ese estilo que solo él poseía -

_Corrección, la sonrisa de Duo solo era eso, problemas._

.

.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

.

.

El brusco movimiento del avión le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Desde que partió no había podido dejar de pensar en que había dejado algo a medias. Cuando se fue solo se despedido de una persona, y era consiente que aquello distaba mucho de ser una despedida en forma, casi no había dicho nada. Él era por completo consiente de su situación, aún así parecía que aquello que ya tenía pensado se negaba rotundamente a transformarse en palabras dentro de su boca. Hasta ahora solo se había podido limitar a demostrarlo de cualquier manera en la que hubiera podido hacerla, desde una simple sonrisa hasta una mirada cargada de aquel no se que, que al ser recibida podría causar hasta el mas intenso de los sonrojos, y en efecto lo hacia; nada podría verse mejor que su fino y blanco rostro cubierto repentinamente por un sonrojo tan notorio. Había procurado estar a su lado siempre, como en aquellas salidas que de repente se les ocurrían (cuando tenían tiempo) a tomar un café, o esas sonrisas que le dirigía nada más a él, solo para él... Aún así sabía que no era suficiente, para ninguno de los dos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

.

.

A veces se preguntaba como una persona como el, podría haberse hecho su mejor amigo. Es decir ¿estaba pagando alguna especie de penitencia? No quería sonar como niño sufrido, ni mucho menos, pero no creía que la situación era para estar donde se encontraba ahora. Aceptaba que en algún momento llegó a ser un poco arrogante, nada que una bofetada de su querido y viejo amigo Rashid no ayudase, lo que le llevaba a pensar que si no era la dichosa penitencia tal vez sería su karma, fuera lo que fuera nada justificaba lo que el tipo de la trenza y sonrisa enorme le estaba haciendo.

Y ahí estaba el como pendejo en medio de mil gentes que no conocía, sudando como nunca, y sintiéndose manoseado a diestra y siniestra por quien sabe quien mientras pretendía bailar. Si alguien en el pasado le hubiera preguntado como era el infierno, no habría sabido como dar respuesta, en cambio ahora ya se daba una ligera idea…

- **Quatre, se que sabes bailar mejor que** **eso** – le gritó Duo, la música no era enteramente ensordecedora pero aún así se veía forzado a elevar su voz más de lo normal.

- **Ya estoy cansado Duo – **respondió, hacía un lado ligeramente definido donde supuso veía la figura de Duo, el ambiente había empezado a dejarle sin luz, por lo que apenas y podía distinguir

- **Vale pues sígueme - ** dicho esto tomo al rubio por la muñeca y comenzaron a abrirse paso entre la gente con rumbo a la barra del lugar. Quatre a pesar de todo seguía resistiéndose a sus intentos por animarlo por lo que, dedujo, lo suyo era más pesado que las veces anteriores que le tocara verlo con esa mirada y actuar de esa manera. Duo estaba pensado que más podría hacer, pero fue tirado a la realidad por culpa del delgado hombro que empujo, se dio cuenta, había tirado a una pobre chica y al contenido de su vaso

- ¡**Discúlpeme! Señorita se encuentra usted bien – **reaccionó Duo apenado

-** No se preocupe – **dijo con aire desinteresado dando el evento por menor, pero, cuando le vio mas de cerca no pudo evitar la sorpresa – **¿Te conozco verdad?**

**- Pues no que yo recuerde – **contesto dudoso, una chica como esa no era alguien para olvidar

**- Si ya lo recordé – **aseguró - ** nunca olvidaría un rostro tan atractivo – **dijo con una sutil sonrisa, por su parte Duo estuvo a un tris sonrojarse y volver su cara todo un poema, pero logro contenerse a favor de su curiosidad

-¿**Y de donde me recuerdas, si se puede saber? –**

**- Tú eres el famoso Duo Maxwell, de PREVENTER –**

**- Te mentiría si dijera que no, aunque no se por que lo de "famoso" – **le contesto con una sonrisa y un guiño, recuperando por completo su forma de ser

- **Bueno y mira nada más bienes acompañado del joven Quatre Raberba Winner, cualquiera en mi lugar ya se los hubiera robado chicos – **le comentó, recordándole a Duo el cargamento a remolque que traía de la muñeca

-** Mi nombre es Monique, tengo apenas unos días trabajando en las oficinas de PREVENTER**- respondió de manera casual, pero lo que decía era suficiente para aclarar cualquier duda, las lenguas en aquel lugar trabajaban tiempo extra así que cualquier nuevo podía saber a cerca de la fama Maxwell, la rara belleza, que era como le decían. Monique, era una chica simpática, eso a leguas se notaba, y nada tonta, cosa que hacia juego totalmente con la intensidad de su mirada, que desmentía mas allá de toda duda que una chica hermosa también podía ser muy lista, y ella lo era. Se caracterizaba por su cabello completamente negro, que caía en ondas tenues más allá de sus hombros; sus ojos azules y profundos que parecían mirar mas allá de ti y un ligero lunar que reclamaba atención al lado izquierdo de su boca haciendo un juego que, cuando ella se lo proponía, resultaba arrebatadoramente Sexy. A pesar de todo eso a ella le gustaba llevar una vida tranquila, aunque no evitaba que fuera juguetona en ocasiones, después de todo ¿para que tanta inteligencia si no la puedes utilizar como te plazca? Les dirigió una mirada picara a los dos y exclamó –

- ** Su castigo será… bailar con migo hasta que me canse – **la sentencia se le hizo "sugerente" a Duo quien vio una oportunidad más para distraerse y tratar de distraer a su compañía…

-** El reto se acepta, solo espero que no se vaya a cansar muy rápido… Monique - ** le respondió Duo con el mismo brillo juguetón en los ojos

.

.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

.

.

Era temprano, aún la luz del sol no se decidía a salir. Un cristiano normal no estaría a tales horas levantado, pero Heero ni era normal y mucho menos cristiano. Aún así ahí estaba él, a pesar de haber dormido muy poco en la noche por estar pensando, ya estaba listo y enfundado en su uniforme para irse a trabajar. Anoche se había determinado, y el era un hombre de armas tomar, pero por alguna razón no podía evitar sentirse de momentos como una tonta colegiala corriendo con una carta en la mano…

Ese día, parecía que el lucia normal, impecable y con su cara de palo en su lugar, pero la realidad estaba ahí solo para un ojo muy fino, Había cepillado ligeramente su cabello dándole una apariencia menos desaliñada a su cabeza, cosa que hacía juego con su vestimenta impecable, aunque no se negaba que desaliñado o no el estaba para comérselo, como fuera.

Entró al edificio a la misma hora de siempre, ni antes ni después siempre puntual solo que ahora, a diferencia de otras veces, había ganado unas cuantas miradas apreciativas, no era que trajera monos en la cara, pero definitivamente lucia determinado, y cuando Heero Yuy estaba en el mode on podrías terminar con una bala entre ceja y ceja si no te andabas con cuidado.

Siguió caminando y se dirigió hacia el área que les correspondía a ellos, esperaría, seguramente Duo llegaría tarde, como siempre. Trazaba su plan como si de un algoritmo se tratase, o de una consecuencia logística, pero después de darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza se dio cuenta, para su desgracia, que en ese terreno su experiencia era igual a cero. Finalmente no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dejar todo a las libres fuerzas del destino, y en eso pensaba cuando al doblar en el pasillo…

.

.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

.

.

Era temprano, y el único ruido que se había podido percibir hasta ese momento fue el de un despertador que salió volando por los aires y fue a dar de lleno a la pared de la habitación. Duo suspiro con desgano, a ese paso tendría que contratar los servicios de la iglesia que estaba cercana junto con sus campanadas cada que el necesitara despertar. Maldijo por lo alto y por lo bajo unos cuantos improperios y se desperezo por completo tal como lo hiciera un gato.

Recogió lo que quedaba del pobre despertador y termino de arreglarse _"Que nochecita"_ pensó mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido. Habían terminado bailando aproximadamente dos horas más con un ligero intermedio donde tomaron sendas bebidas ausentes de alcohol. Pareció que al menos Quatre termino animándose más y al menos por un rato se olvido y aparto ese dejo de preocupaciones que lo había azorado todo el tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente al as puertas del edificio de PREVENTER, miro el reloj en su muñeca, y sonrió enormemente, el gran Duo Maxwell había llegado temprano. No cabía duda que ese día estaba yéndole bien a excepción claro del pobre despertador. Entro contento por el reciente descubrimiento de su puntualidad y caminando de forma despreocupada se adentro para dirigirse a la oficina de la buena de Une. Justo iba pensando de que manera incordiar a su jefa cuando unos ojos azules, que recordaba muy bien, le detuvieron.

**- ****Buenos días Duo** – saludo afablemente la chica

- **Que tal Monique - **le contestó con una gran sonrisa – **veo que eres inagotable, a pesar de todo estás aquí tan temprano**

**- Bueno yo acostumbro a llegar siempre un poco antes ¿tu no? –**

**- Pues seré sincero, la verdad rara vez llego a estas horas –** aceptó

-** Así que además me resulto ser un holgazán señor Maxwell? –**señalo categóricamente, mientras le picaba ligeramente el pecho con el índice de manera acusadora.

-** Me descubrió Monique, pero ahora tendré que silenciarla para que nadie más se entere –** comenzó a bromear el también. Monique se dio cuenta del ligero juego al que estaban a punto de entrar pero antes de que pudiera contestar sintió una mirada terriblemente pesada, y volteó: Ahí estaba Heero parado, estático y con la mirada más fea que podía dar, de esas al estilo made in Yuy. Pero Monique no era tonta, y la situación lejos de cualquier cosa le provoco una gracia enorme; si bien lo decía su abuelita_ "Monique hija mía recuerda ver siempre bien a tu alrededor, sabes donde veas humo, habrá fuego querida y tu tendrás que estar lista para manejar la situación"_, podía sonar a cualquier consejo de persona chocheando, pero ella se lo tomo muy en serio y así lo había hecho toda su vida, el observar y reconocer era un gran arte, y ella lo dominaba. Entonces se decidió.

-** Oye Duo, no sabía que tenías novio – **su tono insinuante fue lo suficientemente alto, que alcanzo a incordiar a Heero, aunque este no lo dio a notar nada, que no fuera su penetrante mirada. Y entonces Duo volteo y Heero casi pudo verse reflejado en esos ojos azules de profundidades purpúreas y justo iba a reclamar algo al trenzado, pero se dio cuenta que no sabía el que…

- **Ha él, es solo Heero –** le dedicó una mirada apreciativa, pero después lo ignoro, Duo podría ser infantil e increíblemente necio, pero no olvidaba y Heero Yuy le había hecho enojar, así que no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo. Sabía de sobra que Heero jamás iría a rogarle por su perdón, así que se limitaría a la delicia de la ley del hielo por unos días más –** pero creeme hay cosas mas interesantes que conocer – **y dicho esto se fue del brazo con Monique.

Y entonces Yuy se quedo ahí, con todo y su cara de palo, casi peinado y reluciente y Duo ni si quiera se había molestado en verlo.

_Y además se lo llevan en tu cara, menzo_

.

.

.

…………………………………………………………………………………**.…**_**continuara**_


	9. Redenciones

**Bien pues, heme aquí dando señales de vida, aunque leves. Se que no he podido ser constante en esto, pero de verdad que muchas situaciones absorbentes en mi vida han tomado posesión de mi mente, espíritu y tiempo. Agradezco mucho la ayuda de Eni para este capitulo, saludos también para DarkCrionic que logra soportarme cada vez que me empeño en darle lata, gracias a las dos. Pues bueno el tiempo apremia y llevo 4 días intentando actualizar y hasta ahora la pagina me lo permite, así que no les quito más el tiempo nos vemos.**

**Capitulo 9.- Redenciones**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OPEN EYES**

**Por**

**Starlight no rain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heero para todas las personas que no se dedicaban a conocerlo como él realmente era, solían pensar en él como una persona amargada por la guerra, o como el chico abandonado que jamás conoció el calor de un hogar. Pero la guerra hacía más cosas que solo destruir, y en el había formado carácter, ¿Qué era difícil de manejar? cierto, pero las personas que se interesan por alguien demuestran que, sin importar como sea la situación estarán siempre ahí, y eso era algo que compartía con los demás pilotos incluido Duo. Trowa lo acompañó por todo el planeta cuando busco a cada familiar de aquellos pacifistas, Wufei peleo fieramente contra si mismo para después darlo todo junto a ellos, Quatre siempre dio todo buscado fuerza en su aparente debilidad, y luchando igual que ellos con la misma intensidad cuando a simple vista no había razón para hacerlo. Y Duo siempre estuvo ahí con él, a pesar de que aquello no formo siempre parte de las órdenes y desde el momento en que lo rescato de aquella base algo quedó asentado en ambos, se llamaba amistad.

Así que si pensabas que Heero Yuy no sentía, te habías equivocado, sentía igual que los demás, prueba de ello es que estaba ahí, buscando la manera de comunicar algo importante, para él al menos. Pero Duo era una persona especial, y sabía que iba a estar con su rabieta hasta hartarse. Aunque entendía que Duo optó por ser así con ellos para hacerles llevadera la vida, si al final eso resultaba ser más contradictorio era arena de otro costal. Pero si algo de lo que él podía presumir, era que podía analizar las cosas hasta dar con una solución y ahora ya la tenía.

……………………………………………………………………………………………......

Monique había dejado a Duo hace unos minutos argumentando que tenía que ir al lugar de las cotorras (el área de expedientes) antes de ser la victima de sus activas lenguas, sólo que antes de irse había preguntado _"Son buenos amigos ¿verdad?"_ y todo estaría bien, pero la significativa mirada que le había regalado después de esa frase le hizo cambiar de opinión _¿A que se refería?_

Soltó un bufido, y se sentó en el escritorio, comenzando a reorganizar todo el caos que tenía en él, hasta que el comunicador sonó, era Sally, quien le sonreía radiantemente.

­-** Muy buenos días Maxwell, veo que madrugó –** lo picó, como cada vez que podía hacerlo y ahora no había desaprovechado la oportunidad.

**- No molestes – **dijo Duo ya fastidiado –** y dime ¿Qué sucede?, no creo que la buena Sally hable a estas horas para burlase de sus compañeros de trabajo ¿o si? - ** contestó Duo en tono poco amistoso, pero con mirada afable.

- **Pues no sería mala idea – **aceptó –** pero de momento me atañe decirte que hoy hay casería de brujas y adivina ¿Quién dirige? –** le dedicó una significativa mirada no dejándole nada a la interpretación.

**-** **Bueno, nadie se puede negar así ¿verdad?, al menos puede que me toque patear un par de traseros, ¿a que hora salimos?**

**- Tan pronto te presentes a ordenar el gallinero**

**- Vale pues, salgo pirando**

**- Duo – **llamo de una manera más seria ­**– sé que está demás, pero ten cuidado ¿quieres?-**

A Duo, le brillaron los ojos y la emoción le embargó.

-** ¡Me estimas, Sally! Y yo que pensé que solo te gustaba joderme –** le contesto de manera dramática dejando caer su mano en el rostro y la cabeza hacia atrás –** no te preocupes, Sally, nos vemos en la tarde – **se despidió. Era algo extraño pero aquella mujer pasó a ser una gran amistad desde que pudieron relacionarse más a fondo, Sally era una joya en muchos aspectos, y a pesar de todo siempre estaba procurando por ellos; pero había algo en particular y por encima de todas las cosas que los identificaba: a ambos les gustaba fregar al pobre chinito –Wufei–, de hecho este último procuraba no estar en presencia de ambos. Suspiró divertido y entonces dejó por sentada una cosa ¿Quién no podría querer a la buena de Sally?

Cuando por fin hubo hecho algo similar al orden en su escritorio, se retiró. Era cierto que estaban tras algo grande, pero las cacerías era un trabajo que tampoco podían evitar, eran como un insecticida que trataba de erradicar una plaga muy latosa, pero para eso estaban ahí finalmente. Sin darse cuenta sus pasos le habían llevado hasta el área de equipo de donde partirían hacia el punto indicado en la misión. Pero a Duo le quiso punzar la sien cuando vio lo que tenía en frente _"principiantes"._ No era que Duo les odiase, nadie nace sabiendo, pero no se consideraba la persona más indicada para llevar un grupo de principiantes cuando a él mismo se le iban las cabras. _Y las patadas, la lengua, las balas…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Sally una vez hubo terminado de dar las ordenes pertinentes para ese día, al menos las que a ella le correspondían, decidió que raptaría a su amiga Noin; después de todo había que aprovechar que la tenía cerca nuevamente. Dirigió sus pasos a la oficina que le habían dado mientras durase su estancia en el lugar. Une era consciente de las habilidades de todos ellos, y Lucrecia Noin a su corta edad ya era toda una dirigente en el ámbito militar. Conocía el sistema, tenía el coraje y el apremio, cosa que compartían todos ellos ex–combatientes, así que no se podían permitir desaprovechar las habilidades de la chica, después de todo entre más cabezas hurgando por aquí y por allá la probabilidad de encontrarse con algo era más alta.

Asomo su cabeza por la puerta, encontrándose con una enfrascada Noin; era evidente su apasionamiento por el trabajo, de hecho se podría decir que muchos de ellos fueron parte de la guerra más que nada por obligación, pero esta chica se inclinaba más al por vocación. Se encontraba sola en esos momentos. No le extrañaba ya que el conde relámpago era más efectivo en el campo de la acción, además era consiente que la ultima vez que estuvo del lado estratégico le apuntaba a la tierra con un arma gigante... Aunque no lo podía culpar, el hecho era que todos ellos estaban algo pirados de la cabeza, a tal grado que si hiciesen un historial clínico, sería una colección de patologías mentales increíble, ella incluida.

**Si así como te entregas al trabajo, te entregas en otras "áreas", estoy segura que Marquise se ha de levantar con parte de su energía muy mermada todas las mañanas –** comento al momento que se vía obligada a mover su cabeza para evitar el proyectil en forma de borrador, cortesía de una no muy contenta Noin.

**Sally, estoy trabajando, así que si no me vas a ayudar, te sugiero no me molestes por que las patadas que te daré en el trasero se están acumulando…**

**Joder mujer, antes aguantabas más** – retrucó Sally, que de antemano sabía que la chica no aventaba esas palabras, ni las gomas, a menos que estuviese muy cabreada.

**Lo siento **–contestó ya más calmada –**pero últimamente he tenido un humor de perros –**Sally se permitió suspirar, sabía que fuera lo que fuera que ella tenía, no era causa de trabajo, ni de el peligro actual, sino más bien de cierto rubio cabeza hueca que ella conocía bien.

**No me digas, no lo noté** –dejó salir en un tomo burlón, pero lo suficientemente fraternal para hacer sonreír a Noin –**¿Piensas quedarte encerrada aquí toda la noche o te atreverás a salir de tu cueva? –**la pico con ese tonito que se había vuelto habitual en ellas, y sabía que había reconocido su invitación a salir por ahí a beber y chismorrear un poco.

**Todo depende de la oferta** –contestó ya por fin más despejada y contagiándose del ánimo de la otra, después de todo una noche de copas ligeras con Sally era mejor que cualquier otra cosa, excepto tal vez por el rubio que le esperaba en el departamento que ambos compartían. Claro que eso Sally ya lo sabía y no hallaba mejores situaciones para echárselo en cara, no que fuera malo, pero lo que la castaña decía siempre era que lo menos que el tal Marquise podía hacer, era quererla, después de traerla como una pendeja enamorada, suspirando a escondidas durante toda la guerra y el tipo ni por aludido. Y él la quería, a su particular modo de ser.

**Bailar, para que uses esas caderas en algo nuevo, tomar algo y reírnos de los viejos tiempos**** ¿aguantas?**

**Es lo mismo que me preguntaba yo, se nota que hace mucho que tu no las usas para otra cosa que no sea bailar –**le retrucó ganándose una mirada asesina a lo cual solo pudo contestar con una sonora carcajada. Una vez se recupero de su hilaridad tomó su chaqueta y jaló a Sally fuera de su oficina. Esa noche estaba claro que llegaría tarde a casa.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Noin había telefoneado y hablado con él unos segundos, llegaría tarde. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que esas dos comenzaran en las andadas, pero no la culpaba, era su amiga después de todo. Así que había decidido, desde que Trowa se marchara, muy a pesar de las ordenes de Une hacer un plan de contingencia, lo que estaba sucediendo no le daba buena espina y mucho menos en haber enviado al ex–piloto 03 solo. Tenía las coordenadas aproximadas del lugar de donde fuera enviado aquel mensaje, pero según las imágenes satelitales no había nada. Y así se quedo hasta muy tarde, pensando y atando cabos, así era de entregado en todo lo que hacía, una de las cualidades que Noin tanto admiraba en él, y aunque no se lo decía constantemente , él también lo sabía. Se permitió estirar un poco los brazos, el cansancio se estaba apoderando de él y había un desorden enorme en el estudio que tenían, pero tenía que terminar ese plan a como diera lugar.

Pasaron dos horas más en las que avanzo casi nada, si Noin le mirara ahora se reiría ante su frustración, era un hecho que Zech Marquise o Milliardo Peacecraf, era un buen estratega militar, no había duda, pero de que se le resbalaba una teja de vez en cuando no era algo que los demás ignorasen. Políticamente hablando había tenido que regresar al nombre de Milliardo, pero Noin continuaba llamándolo Zech, tal vez por el apego al que se había desarrollado en ella después de toda una vida de conjurarlo de esa manera, era Zech, siempre sería Zech. Claro que el pobre hombre a pesar de lo astuto e inteligente que era (al menos cuanto tenía la cabeza lo suficientemente fría) había decidido retirarse de su hasta ahora poco fructuosa vida política, debido a los estragos que causo durante guerra, cediendo todo derecho a su hermana y relegándose el mismo a la vida común a la que se había sumergido y de la que había sido rescatado por Noin, quien permaneció constante a su lado como variable endógena, dándole algo diferente a su vida, pero atañéndolo simplemente a amistad y camaradería. Sagaz en la guerra y bueno en política pero increíblemente estúpido en los líos amorosos, tardó un año ¡todo un año! (sin contar los años de guerra) En darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que la aún Teniente tenía para con él, derivando en su actual, extraña pero hasta ahora estable, relación. Y se había dado cuenta que Noin siempre estaría ahí para él, en las buenas y malas, en el trabajo y en el hogar y claro, siempre a la hora de patear traseros ¿qué mejor compañera que esa? Su vida hasta ahora era casi completa, pero había algo que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, y le hacía recordar su niñez, cuando él tenía familia…

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Trowa Barton, había llegado ya a su destino. Se encamino hacia el circo tranquilo y de manera parsimoniosa, sin llamar la atención, no al menos como alguien sospechoso. Claro que no podía evitar hacer voltear a una que otra chica, o chico… Después de todo no todos los días ves a un chico de esa altura y proporciones, la gente para nada es ciega, y eso él lo sabía, pero a esas alturas cosas alturas cosas como esta, pasaban mucho más lejos que a un segundo plano.

La situación era relativamente sencilla, estaría en el circo tras la fachada del buen trapecista que era, pero dedicaría toda hora libre a buscar indicios en el puerto más cercano a la zona que, según los cálculos de procedencia del mensaje cifrado, estaba cerca.

Sería difícil buscar, pero tenían una corazonada: en esos momentos de los pocos puertos cercanos para abastecer a la zona de donde fue enviado el mensaje. El más cercano era el conocido Puerto Edén, de la antigua región Última Esperanza, la única de ese lado del país que conservaba su nombre después de las múltiples guerras que se hubieron suscitado no solo en ese país, sino en todo el mundo. El país seguía siendo llamado Chile, o al menos lo que quedó del él, pues la naturaleza había mostrado el poder de su constante cambio separando las islas que ahí habían y hundiendo otras tantas, quedando sólo la zona glaciar, y las antiguas leyendas que aún se conservan, como la de la revolucionaria de nombre desconocido, que había volado varías instalaciones militares y pateado cuanto trasero se puso en su camino, cuando intentaron conquistar ese país.

Trowa se permitió reflexionar un momento, y es que era imposible de creer, pero muy a pesar de lo pesada que fue la guerra, y los destrozos que ella dejo atrás, aún había gente que por ambición, locura o interés político seguía buscando la manera de continuar la guerra, como si esa fuera en verdad la naturaleza humana. Pero en esto siempre había dos participantes, el que hace la guerra por ambición y el que se defiende de ella y a los que quiere, y ellos defenderían la paz que apenas quería empezar a mostrarse, después de tanto tiempo, para eso actuaban y para eso estaba él ahí. Él no tenía pasado, pero podía luchar por aquellos cuyas vidas apenas empezaban, y permitirles el tener un pasado que recordar y un presente que vivir. Tal vez sólo así, podría tratar de conocerse así mismo y saber para que estaba él aquí…

……………………………………………………………………………………

Duo llegó rendido, la redada no había sido difícil, pero trabajar con tanta gente nueva le supuso más presión, pero demostró que a pesar de todo él no sólo podía ser el Duo bromista y despreocupado, él podía tomar su papel según la situación, como siempre lo había hecho, a pesar de que Wufei o Heero opinasen lo contrario. Sin embargo no había sido nada grande, sólo unos cuantos chavales en posesión de drogas y armas, sin nada mejor que hacer; pero mejor que mejor, evitar que se volvieran algo molesto con el tiempo, _"cortar el mal de raíz"_ diría la jefa Une. Regresó a su oficina para terminar de redactar el informe y retirarse a casa.

Estaba a punto de retirarse ya cuando llamaron a la puerta, sólo se limitó a decir un "adelante". La puerta se abrió develando frente a él a Heero Yuy, quien sin decir nada se paró frente a su escritorio, con el rostro serio e inflexible y la mirada pétrea que le eran tan característicos. Duo se preparó mentalmente, en estos momentos no estaba de humor para atender a Heero, y menos aún cuando se supone seguía molesto con él.

– **Lo siento Duo –**su profunda voz salió pausadamente, resonando a lo largo de toda la oficina.

Sólo fueron tres sencillas palabras, las cuales bastaron para desbaratar a Duo y dejarlo todo majareta y con la quijada en el suelo…

........................................................................................**_continuara_**


End file.
